


The sky will be blue (as long as I'm with you)

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra is alive because fuck you CW, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Lena Luthor is not hated, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Strangers to Lovers, because she's a good egg, slight Mon-El bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: When Lena's doorbell rings, she thinks it's a Jehovah's witness. Never could she have guessed it was a beautiful stranger who'd ramble a proposal. But why does the stranger sound so desperate?Kara would do anything to avoid being near Man-Hell, even if anything involves marrying National City's most desired bachelorette.





	1. Chapter 1

Having her mother over on a Monday morning was tiring for Lena, but it was all pure business, involving an investment to organize a fundraiser. She could see the disdain in her mother’s eyes for not having a housekeeper, though she never saw the need to have one. She was a grown woman, perfectly capable of doing things herself.

Lillian sighed when the doorbell rang. “If it’s one of those Jehovah witnesses again, I told you to get a restraining order,” she said with an icy tone. “Those people appear to be coming out of the woodworks, they’re everywhere.”

Lena ignored her mother’s sour mood and went to open the door. It appeared to be a young woman, who had to be somewhere between twenty or twenty-five. The woman had blonde locks and had glasses perched atop her nose, and was wearing a blouse that was buttoned up wrong. The forlorn look in the woman’s blue eyes made her look out of place, like she was lost.

Currently, the woman was staring up at the sky, her eyes following a flock of birds that were passing by. She looked at the birds as if she’d never seen any before. It made her wonder where the woman was from, although she wondered even more why she’d rung her doorbell.

“Yes?” Lena asked finally, given the woman hadn’t said a word yet.

“Hi,” the blonde replied, snapping her head towards Lena. “I know you don’t know me and this is going to sound crazy, but will you marry me?” she asked, fumbling with her glasses. “Please say yes. I’ve asked like a couple of dozen people already and most of them said I’m insane, which admittedly I might appear to be, and some offered to date me, which is sweet and kind of crazy to offer a random stranger who proposed out of the blue. Not that this is helping me to make you say yes and I hope you won’t slam the door in my face like some did. Anyway, I digress. I really need your help, so will you marry me?”

Lena’s lips parted ever so slightly, barely keeping her jaw from dropping to the ground. She knew one thing for sure; it wasn’t a Jehovah’s witness who had rung her doorbell. The second thing she realized was that her mother would phone the police without a second thought if she’d walk out to find this rambling energetic nervous blonde sunshine. The third realization struck her when the young woman went down on one knee as if she’d been practicing it, shifting from one knee to the other as if she was unsure which knee to go down on, apparently serious about her proposal.

She should have closed the door, but the despair she had heard in the young woman’s voice froze her, the way those words had passed her pink lips in a silent plea. The blonde’s eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. There was no trace of enthusiasm now. It almost seemed as if the young woman was scared. This definitely couldn’t have been some kind of prank. She highly doubted someone would have paid the blonde to do this. Nobody was that good at acting.

“How would my marrying you help you?” Lena asked, picking out the one detail that left her wondering why the young woman was so desperate to marry someone.

The blonde licked her lips, which weren’t even chapped in the slightest. “My parents want to force me into an arranged marriage with this person whom I hardly even know and they won’t be able to do that if I marry someone else first,” she answered in one breath.

Lena’s eyebrows creased together, because that answer didn’t bring her any more clarity. “You are saying you have been proposing to strangers to avoid marrying a stranger?” she concluded, finding that quite strange and pointless.

“… Yes, but the man I’m supposed to marry is just…He… he’s… Mo- er, Mike is awful,” the blonde answered, tears threatening to spill from her ocean blue eyes. “Anyone would be better than him, even that old lady from further down the street whom I almost gave a heart attack. It was just some palpations though, nothing serious, she’s fine. I can’t marry Mo-Mike because I…That’s not who I am. We’re… different and the mere thought of ever sharing a bed with him makes me sick.”

 _Oh_ , Lena understood now. This woman was obviously gay and in a rush to marry a woman to get out of a hetero-normative marriage. She’d finally gotten a real answer that made her understand why this young woman would propose to women she didn’t even know. If she’d be in her shoes, she might have done something similar. She understood how it felt having to suppress who she really was.

“What’s your name?” Lena asked, somewhat amused how much the blonde had rambled without even mentioning her name.

“Oh R- God,” the blonde said, gasping. “I’m sorry. My name is Kara. I should have started with that.”

Lena chuckled, unable to help herself. This enigmatic young woman was a dork, a cute one. “Nice to meet you, Kara,” she said with a polite smile, which appeared naturally rather than forced. “I’m Lena and I will marry you, on one condition,” she decided thoughtfully, holding up a finger.

“Yes, yes, anything,” Kara replied without missing a beat, her eyes sparkling.

Kara’s enthusiasm was endearing, but her eagerness concerned Lena and made her think what kind of homophobes Kara’s parents must have been. “I want your last name when we marry,” she said, which seemed simple enough to her and a small request for what she was giving Kara in return.

“M-my last na-name,” Kara said, biting her bottom lip while she scratched the back of her neck. “I um… err… sure,” she agreed, though her voice was far from convincing.

Lena didn’t understand why Kara sounded so doubtful, unless she wanted to get rid of her surname as much as she did. She’d always told herself that if she ever were to marry, she wouldn’t stick to the Luthor name.

“Lena, is someone at the door?” Lillian called out, as if she hadn’t heard the doorbell earlier.

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. For a moment she’d forgotten her mother was in her house. “Just a girl scout selling cookies, mother,” she answered, raising her voice slightly so her mother would hear her.

“On a Monday morning?”

Oops, right, it was Monday and children were supposed to be at school. “She’s skipping school, mother,” Lena answered, and she could have sworn Kara swallowed down laughter.

Lena knew her mother would be furious when she’d learn she was going to marry a woman, although she’d pretend she’d known Kara for a long time to make the pill easier to swallow. She knew her mother didn’t quite approve of her sexuality, but at least she wasn’t going to marry an alien, which was the one thing her mother disliked even more.

“I am going to phone the police,” Lillian called out. “Skipping school is unacceptable behavior.”

Lena’s nice save turned out not to be so nice after all. “You should go, Kara,” she said quietly. “I will meet with you for lunch, just drop by at L-Corp.”

“Thank you, Lena,” Kara whispered. She leaned forward and kissed Lena’s cheek. “You are a lifesaver.”

A quiet gasp escaped Lena’s lips while she brought a hand to her cheek where her skin tingled from the kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara quickly made herself scarce, not wanting to get into any trouble. She exhaled in relief, glad someone accepted her proposal. After she’d proposed to about fifty men and women, she’d nearly given up. It had only been a few days since she fled Krypton in a pod, which her aunt had helped her into.

Her parents were desperate to create peace with the Daxamites and therefore they had said they’d have her marry the prince of Daxam, Mon-El. She’d been appalled when they told her the news. Daxamites were bad news and the royal family was the worst of them all. Mon-El was known for sleeping around with slaves and he was a selfish sexist who thought women were underneath him.

Arranged marriages weren’t uncommon on Krypton, but that was usually between Kryptonians, not between a Kryptonian and a Daxamite. Her aunt had been the only one who’d been on her side and agreed her parents were being unreasonable. Astra told her she’d have a better life on earth.

When she arrived on earth, she crashed into an apartment, which she hadn’t meant to. The apartment belonged to an agent, who was actually very kind and offered to help her along with her partner.

She sighed when her phone cracked in her hand. Her strength here on earth made her break things without meaning to. She’d been given this phone to call the agent if there was ever any type of problem, but it wouldn’t be easy to call her if she couldn’t even hold the phone without breaking it.

Glancing at the humans around her, she copied their pace to make sure she wasn’t walking too fast. She breathed out when she found Noonan’s and spotted the agent.

“Kara, there you are!”

Kara winced and clasped her hands over her ears, walking up to the agent who was apologizing for having shouted. “Agent Danvers,” she said with a slight grimace.

“I told you just Alex is fine,” the agent corrected.

“I have wonderful news, Alex,” Kara announced with a bright smile.

“Well, I look forward to hearing it,” Alex replied, gesturing at Kara to enter Noonan’s. “Maggie was just about to order. Are you hun-”

“Food,” Kara said, licking her lips. “Yes, yes, I’m very hungry.”

“Hey, Kara,” Maggie said, nodding her head at her. “What have you been up to since you snuck out this morning?”

Kara rubbed her hands together and took a seat at the table, across from Maggie and Alex. “I won’t have to marry Mon-El,” she whispered, leaning over the table. “Because I’m going to marry someone else and Kryptonians only marry once, it’s our law.”

“Wait, hold up a moment,” Alex cut in. “What do you mean you’re going to marry someone else?”

“I went from door to door this morning to propose to people,” Kara replied with pride, as if she’d invented running water.

Maggie’s eyes widened while Alex face-palmed. “You went from door to door…?” she asked, shaking her head.

“Yes and it worked,” Kara answered, smiling so much it nearly hurt. “When I proposed to a woman named Lena, she said yes.”

“Wait, you proposed to a woman named Lena?” Alex asked, raising both eyebrows.

Kara wondered why Alex and Maggie kept asking her things she literally just told them, as if it was so impossible to believe she did those things. She fixed her problem all by herself. “She said I can meet her for lunch at L-Corp,” she shared, fidgeting with her glasses. “And I will once I find out where that restaurant is.”

“Let me guess,” Maggie said. “Lena as in raven hair, alabaster skin, lives in a big mansion?”

“Yes!” Kara answered, smiling brightly. “You’re a good guesser,” she said to Maggie. “Do you know her?”

“You really hit the jackpot,” Alex said, sharing a look with her girlfriend. “And L-Corp isn’t a restaurant, it’s a company,” she corrected.

“Oh,” Kara whispered, confused why Lena would want to meet her at a company, unless it was a company where they made food.

“Lena Luthor is the only good egg of the Luthor family,” Maggie said. “She’s the CEO of two companies and she built a hospital for children. Damn, I wonder if she’d have said yes if I had rung her doorbell to propose.”

“Watch it, Sawyer,” Alex said, nudging her girlfriend.

Maggie nudged her girlfriend right back. “As if you weren’t thinking the same thing,” she said, raising an eyebrow.

“Lena sounds amazing,” Kara said, exhaling slowly while resting her chin in her hand, leaning her elbow on the table. “I’m the luckiest woman because I escaped this… this blandsome Daxamite and now I get to marry an angel. Lena Luthor, my hero.”

“You’re drooling onto the table, Kara.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Danvers.”

“Pardon?” Lena asked, peering up from her desk to look at Kara, who just waltzed into her office. She’d told her secretary to let Kara in right away once she’d arrive.

“My last name, it is Danvers,” Kara clarified. 

Lena found it somewhat peculiar how Kara announced her last name as if it had just been given to her, like she opened a phone book and blindly landed her finger on a name. “I presume you know my surname,” she said, gesturing for Kara to take a seat.

Kara nodded and sat down. “I’m sorry if I’m a bit late, I was eating err, meeting – hah, I wasn’t eating right before our lunch appointment, that would be ridiculous – with A- um, my sister and her girlfriend,” she said with a chuckle as she fumbled with her glasses.

Lena frowned, though not because of the odd apology. “I don’t mean to be crass, but your sister is gay?” she asked, watching Kara’s face for a reaction. Then again, bisexual or pansexual or something else entirely were also options, but she figured gay was more of a grab all term.

“Yes,” Kara answered, frowning. “Why?”

“Color me surprised,” Lena replied, not having expected Kara to have a gay sister while she was escaping from an arranged hetero-normative marriage and having expected even less for said sister to have a girlfriend. Perhaps that was why Kara’s parents were so eager to arrange a marriage for Kara, though she should refrain from jumping to too many assumptions.

Kara’s frown remained in place.

Lena hoped her question didn’t come across as impolite. “Would you like a glass of water?” she asked, reaching out for a bottle and a glass.

“Yes please,” Kara answered, fixing her glasses.

Lena poured Kara a glass of water and slid it towards her. “Where are you from?” she asked, knowing for sure Kara couldn’t have been from around here.

“I’m from K – err, Korea,” Kara answered, wrapping her fingers around the glass. She winced when the glass broke. “Oh R-God, I’m so sorry.”

Lena wouldn’t have pegged Kara to be Korean and she felt like she’d been told a lie. Of course people could always migrate and whatnot, but she had Korean clients and Kara’s accent sounded nowhere near Korean. “Are you alright?” she asked, reaching out for Kara’s hands, but she didn’t seem to have any cuts from the glass. “You must have a lot of strength.”

“Adrenaline rush,” Kara replied, nodding. “It happens sometimes.”

Lena cleaned up the mess while Kara bit her lip. She felt bad for Kara, who appeared to be quite nervous and not as chipper as she was this morning, for as far as Kara had been chipper that was, given the circumstances.

“Oh R-god,” Kara sighed, once Lena was done cleaning up the mess. “I’m not good at this first impression thing,” she said, vaguely gesturing around.

Lena smiled softly. “I believe you made your first impression when you rang my doorbell this morning,” she reminded Kara. There was no need whatsoever for Kara to be worried about making a good first impression, because if her first impression had been awful, she’d have never said yes to marrying her.

“Oh,” Kara whispered, casting her eyes down.

Kara looked so crestfallen Lena wondered if she was a newly out baby gay, who was just trying to get it right. “I have an idea,” she said, taking pity on the poor young woman. “How about you walk out the door, come back in and we’ll start fresh, like we haven’t met before?” she suggested with a smile, knowing what it felt like to be shy and new to seeing women.

Kara nodded and got up and walked at a pace so slow it looked like she had a leg cramp or something. She walked out the door and walked back in a second later with a smile on her face. “Hi, this will sound crazy – oh wait, my name is Kara, aha I remembered this time – will you marry me?”

Lena hadn’t meant her words _that_ literally when she said to start fresh, although she did say _like we haven’t met before_. She smiled while Kara began to ramble all over again, just like she’d done this morning when she rang her doorbell. God, how adorable could one person be? It was endearing, hearing Kara talk like she was in a rush to get her words out, fully serious and caught up in the moment.

“Lena,” Kara said, coughing when she was done rambling. “Oh, no,” she said, clapping her hands in front of her mouth. “You hadn’t told me your name yet. R-gosh, I did the first impression wrong again.”

This was getting ridiculous, but Kara sounded so sincere and so distraught it made Lena’s heart ache for her. “Three times is a charm?” she asked, gesturing at the door.

“You’re a saint,” Kara replied, releasing a deep breath. She held a thumb up and hurried out of the door, taking ten seconds to walk back in.

Lena wondered if Kara took those ten seconds to mentally prepare herself. “Yes, Miss?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. For Kara’s bright genuine smile, she’d gladly do this all day long. It certainly was a better way of spending time rather than dull meetings with men who thought women couldn’t run a company.

Once Kara had reintroduced herself, proposed again and received a yes from Lena, she sat down again.

Lena hummed curiously while she observed Kara. Something about Kara was oddly foreign, more than foreign even. “Have you seen many places on earth?” she asked, wondering how much Kara had traveled, or how far.

“Um no, not yet,” Kara answered, shaking her head.

“I see,” Lena whispered, smiling. “What are your parents’ names?” she asked, which she usually wouldn’t ask someone she barely knew, or ask anyone ever at all for that matter.

“Alura and Zor- Zorro,” Kara answered, wincing slightly

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Zorro, really?” she asked, finding that quite humoring and unrealistic to believe, but she was curious to see how far Kara would pull her lies. Another fact she knew now about this stranger was that she was a terrible liar. Perhaps Kara wanted to prevent her from running a background check on her.

“Uhuh,” Kara hummed, fumbling with her glasses and nearly dropping them. “What eh… what about your parents?” she asked, shifting in the chair.

Lena was perplexed Kara honestly had to ask. Anyone who didn’t know the Luthors had to be completely new. “My father, Lionel, passed away when I was younger,” she answered, though she wasn’t sad about it. She was when he passed away, but she’d long given it a place. “And my mother, Lillian, is not my biological mother. My biological mother died when I was four.”

“Your parents are with the gods now,” Kara replied, offering Lena a sympathetic smile.

“Yes,” Lena said, clearing her throat upon hearing the unusual response. “Shall we grab a bite to eat then?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was grateful Alex and Maggie had prepped her a little bit for her lunch with Lena. They’d ordered so much food for her before she had gone to Lena’s office that she was almost full, although she felt like she was getting hungry again. On Krypton she always had a healthy appetite, but here on earth her appetite was off the charts.

When her aunt had sent her off to earth, stating her life would be better here, she had no idea her appetite and her strength would be insane. It was a good thing Alex had been the first human she met and one of the first things the agent had helped her with was how to try and filter out sounds, though it was a learning process. Her first day on earth hadn’t been great. She’d curled in on herself and had her hands over her ears, begging for the noises to go away.

Even whispers could sound like shouting directly into her sensitive ears. It was worse when she felt nervous, like right now. She was sitting in a restaurant and people were murmuring in the background, but it was too loud. Right now she missed Alex, who would help her to focus on a singular sound. She glanced at Lena, who was looking at the menu-card.

Lena peered up from the menu-card several seconds later, just as Kara was biting her lip. “Is something wrong?” she asked, her voice sounding concerned like it had in her office.

Kara’s eyes flitted to a table three tables away from them, where a couple was laughing. “I’m a bit uh… sensitive to sounds,” she answered, fumbling with her glasses. She was thankful she had those glasses, courtesy of Alex, after she burned a few holes in her couch. Not on purpose of course.

“Oh,” Lena whispered, so silent Kara assumed a human couldn’t have heard it. She cleared her throat and smiled. “We can go somewhere else, if you’d like? Somewhere more excluded,” she suggested, reaching for her coat as if she knew Kara would be eager to say yes.

Kara nodded. “Thank you,” she replied, voice coming out a little strained.

Once inside Lena’s limousine, Lena chuckled when she caught Kara staring at her intently. “Do I have something on my face?” she asked, tone light and amused.

Kara knew staring was considered rude everywhere. Earth may be different from Krypton, but it had some of the same principles. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop staring into your eyes,” she confessed, drawn to the spark in Lena’s eyes and the slight crinkles at the corners of her eyes whenever she smiled.

Lena chuckled again, delightfully so. “My, my, Miss Danvers, from first impressions to pick-up lines, you must have done your homework,” she replied, eyes full of mirth.

Kara felt a little confused, but she didn’t want to appear off, so she decided not to question it. “What’s your favorite animal?” she asked, realizing Alex and Maggie had told her to show some interest in Lena’s life and ask about the things she likes, while so far Lena had been doing most of the questioning.

“Hmm,” Lena hummed, crossing one leg over the other. “I would have to say it is a tie between cats and dogs. Now I know most people say you either like one or the other the most, but I simply cannot choose,” she answered, smiling. “What is your favorite?”

“I love dogs,” Kara replied, eyes lighting up. “Dogs are definitely my favorite because they say they’re a man’s best friend, although that’s an odd expression because they can be a woman’s best friend too. I like how they waggle their tail when they’re happy to see you or how they can fetch things,” she answered, happy that Lena liked dogs just as she did.

Kara would have to ask Alex and Maggie later what kind of creature cats were though, because Krypton had no such thing. On Krypton, there hardly were any animals other than dogs and the dogs on Krypton were different from dogs on earth. Here on earth, dogs didn’t fly.

“What’s your favorite food?” Kara asked, licking her lips while she thought about eating. Rao, she was hungry. The food she’d consumed earlier felt hollow and gone. She’d be starving after lunch, considering Maggie pressed she shouldn’t order more than double of what Lena would eat, which was horrible because humans ate so little.

“I believe my body is a temple,” Lena answered, nodding at her driver who opened the door of the limousine for them. “My favorite food is kale.”

Kara frowned as she got out of the limousine. “What’s kale?” she asked, never having heard of it before, although there was a lot of food she didn’t have on Krypton.

“You are in for a treat, because you are about to find out.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lena was reminiscing about her lunch with Kara while she sat in her office, trying to concentrate on paperwork. After her lunch with Kara, she had a meeting with her board, which had been tiring, as usual. They’d been trying to perfect a new project for an alien detection device, but so far it was malfunctioning. She knew she was close to getting it right and her science team had been working around the clock.

Alien didn’t necessary mean evil, though it had crossed her mind that developing such an advice could cause some backlash, mostly from alien citizens. She was known to believe in equal rights and people in this city had grown to trust her, to see her as more than her last name. When her brother had lost his mind, she had been the key to his inevitable lockup. 

It was simply a necessary means to an end. However, her mother didn’t feel the same way. It happened three years ago and her mother was still bitter about it, about her favorite child being in prison. She loved Lex as well, but she wasn’t going to turn a blind eye while he destroyed families.

The lamp on her desk began to flicker, a little at first, then stronger, the light bulb threatening to burst. She sighed and opened the drawer of her desk, slipping the paperwork inside of it before closing it.

“You may want to try harder if you wish to startle me,” Lena said, unimpressed.

Livewire appeared from the lamp and put her hands down on Lena’s desk, grinning. “I see you’re still burying yourself in work,” she said, trailing her fingertips over the desk as she walked around it. “You should take a break, Lee.”

“Please, it’s hardly dinnertime,” Lena replied, waving her hand to wave her off. “I don’t need a break, I’m fine, Les.”

“Say that to the cold spoons in your fridge that you keep pressing under your eyes to mask how exhausted you are.”

Lena sighed and shook her head before smiling at her friend. She’d known Leslie since high school and despite her friend being four years older, they shared the same classes, mostly because Leslie had a knack for being held back. A year ago, her friend had been in an unfortunate accident with chemicals and electricity, which had turned her into Livewire.

Leslie’s once blonde locks were white now and her eyes had gone black.

“Take a break, come have dinner with me,” Leslie said, grasping Lena’s hands to pull her up. “Your work ain’t gonna run away.”

“Your understanding of having dinner with you is you burning the food,” Lena replied, raising an eyebrow to dare Leslie to deny it.

“I happen to have this magical number which you can call to order food and then they deliver it to my doorstep,” Leslie said with a snarky tone. “Easy as one two three,” she said, shrugging.

“Of course, how about no,” Lena said, sighing at the thought of the greasy food her friend seemed to like so much.

“Come on, Lee, a pizza or two isn’t going to kill you,” Leslie insisted. “And I have chocolate ice cream in my freezer.”

“Well, I do appreciate chocolate,” Lena admitted, groaning because her friend was totally playing into her weakness. “Alright, but next time we’ll eat a salad.”

“Yeah right,” Leslie scoffed. “I’ll eat a salad on the day I become the pope.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Lena said, smiling as she put her coat on. “By the way, the craziest thing happened today, you’ll never believe it, but I swear it’s true,” she whispered while they exited her office together. “You may go home, Jess, I will see you in the morning,” she said briefly to her secretary.

“Do tell,” Leslie whispered with a lopsided smile.

“A random stranger rang my doorbell this morning.”

“Oh yes, I can’t possible imagine how crazy that is,” Leslie replied, huffing. “Ringing people’s doorbell is completely unheard off.”

“Shush, I wasn’t finished,” Lena cut in, nudging her friend with her elbow. “It was a beautiful young woman.”

“Beautiful, hm?” Leslie asked, waggling her eyebrows.

“Will you shut up and let me tell the story already?” Lena asked, sighing, although she was smiling. “Anyway, as I was saying,” she said when Leslie made a zipper movement in front of her lips. “A young woman rang my doorbell and she proposed out of the blue.”

“Whoa, plot twist,” Leslie replied, gasping. “Did the looney bin loose someone today?”

“No, no, it was not like that,” Lena answered, opening the door of her limousine for her friend. “I know it sounds crazy, which as a matter of fact also happens to be a line she said to me. But no, she’s not insane. From my understanding, she is gay and desperate to marry a woman. She told me she was practically being forced to marry some man she doesn’t even know. You should have seen the look on her face, Les, she was so lost.”

“Oh my god,” Leslie whispered, grinning as she sat down. “You said yes didn’t you? You sly dog,” she commented, laughing lightly.

“I did say yes,” Lena confirmed, shutting the door once she was seated. “I’m not sure where she’s from and arranged marriages are a dying happening, but I understand she would rather marry a woman she doesn’t know rather than having to marry a man when she’s not even into men.”

“This is nuts,” Leslie said, shaking her head. “I’ve known you for years, Lee, and you’ve turned so many people down when they asked you out yet you say yes the moment some beautiful lady asks you to marry her?”

“I know, I know, but… I don’t know, there is something special about her,” Lena whispered, smiling softly. “Something out of this world.”

Leslie snorted. “She’s not an alien, is she?” she asked, nudging Lena.

Lena snapped out of her train of thoughts. “It’s possible,” she answered with half a shrug.

“I was kidding…,” Leslie said, her jaw dropping slightly before she closed her mouth and smirked. “Either way, count me in when you tell your mother, I’m dying to see her have an aneurism.”

“You are terrible.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

In for a treat, Lena had said. More like in for washing her mouth out with soap. Kara would never have to ask again what kale was. It was a demonic type of food that shouldn’t be called food. How could kale ever be anyone’s favorite? How Lena even managed to swallow that down without cringing was beyond her. Thankfully, it was almost dinnertime now. 

“Are you frickin kidding me??” Alex groaned when her window, which had just been repaired, shattered into pieces as a pod crashed through it. “What is it with you people breaking down my apartment?” she asked Kara.

“That’s not nice,” Kara answered, frowning, although it was understandable it must have been frustrating for Alex to keep having her apartment destroyed. “I didn’t know anyone else was coming,” she said to Alex and Maggie, feeling her heart leap into her throat, worried her parents may have found her and had come to take her away.

Alex and Maggie pulled their guns out, as if that was somehow going to help to ward off a Kryptonian.

“Identify yourself,” Maggie demanded, her gun aimed at the pod with dark windows which couldn’t be seen through.

Kara gasped when the pod opened and gasped even more when a hand curled around Maggie and Alex’s throat. _“No, they have helped me,”_ she said in Kryptonese. _“They are not a threat, release them.”_

Maggie and Alex fell to the floor when they were released, gasping for air.

“Aunt Astra,” Kara said, in English this time. She smiled and hugged her aunt. “I can’t believe you’re really here,” she whispered, having thought she’d be all alone.

“So this is the aunt who helped you leave Krypton,” Alex wheezed, rubbing at her throat.

Kara was about to speak when she heard the door opening and saw Lucy walk in.

“Hey, I bought ten pizzas,” Lucy said, shutting the door with her foot while the pizzas were stacked in her arms, reaching above her head. “I hope ten pizzas will be enough for the four of us,” she continued while she went to place the boxes down on the counter. “Oh – more aliens, great, we’ll starve.”

“That’s agent Lucy Lane,” Kara said to her aunt. “Agent Alex Danvers and Detective Maggie Sawyer,” she finished while she pointed at them. “Everyone, this is my aunt, Astra and-”

“Awww,” Lucy cooed while she approached the pod. “Who’s this little cutie?”

“Wait, Lucy,” Kara rushed to say to warn the agent. “Don’t-”

Astra snarled and twisted Lucy’s arm behind her back.

“Son of a… gun,” Lucy yelped. “I come in peace,” she said, struggling in Astra’s grip. “Please stop breaking my arm.”

“-reach out for my aunt’s daughter,” Kara finished, sighing. “She’s very protective of her,” she explained, though it was a bit too late now. “Aunt Astra, please let go of Agent Lane, she meant no harm.”

“Jesus,” Lucy said, hissing as she rubbed her arm when Astra let her go. “Remind me again why we’re helping a Kryptonian?” she asked Maggie and Alex, scoffing.

Alex and Maggie wordlessly rubbed at their sore throats.

“Cute kid,” Lucy said to Astra, catching a glimpse of the little girl who hid behind Astra’s legs. “What’s her name or am I forbidden to even ask anything, General?” she asked with a teasing tone.

Kara’s eyes widened alarmingly so, seeing Lucy trailing her fingertips up her aunt’s arms.

“Kara said you’re the general of Krypton’s military guild,” Lucy said to Astra. “With those muscles, I’m not surprised.”

Astra’s lips formed a tight line as she grasped Lucy’s hands to push her away. “Be careful, fragile human,” she warned with a slight smile.

Kara crouched down to hug her two year old cousin, happy to see her. “This is Alya,” she said to Maggie, Alex and Lucy. She looked up at her aunt. “Where is Non?” she asked, casting her eyes down when Astra shook her head.

“Alura wished to trail me for treason,” Astra said solemnly. “Non took the fall for us,” she said, placing her hand on her daughter’s shoulder.

Kara shivered at the thought that her mother would send her own sister to Fort Rozz. “She can’t force me to marry Mon-El anymore,” she said with a small hopeful smile. “I have given my hand to another this morning.”

“A human,” Astra whispered, inhaling sharply, clenching her jaw.

“Yes… a human,” Kara confirmed, swallowing. “But you’ll love her,” she said, chuckling when her aunt glanced at Maggie, Alex and Lucy. “She’s not here and her name is Lena, Lena Luthor. You will find her worthy of the heir of the house of El.”

“Because she’s the CEO of two companies?” Maggie asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, because she is the human embodiment of an angel,” Kara answered dreamily.

“You are quite taken by this particular human,” Astra noted. “I must meet her.”

“Kara,” Alex said, sighing. “I think you’re drooling again.”

“Hey, not to interrupt this family reunion, but our food is getting cold,” Lucy said, opening one of the boxes.

“I need a bigger apartment,” Alex said, sighing. “I can’t let a toddler sleep on the couch.”

“They could crash at my place,” Lucy offered. “I have a spare room.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Kara replied, smiling at Lucy. “Thank you.”

“You can sleep at my place, babe,” Maggie said to Alex, snaking an arm around her waist. “I wouldn’t want you to get cold.”

“I apologize,” Astra said to Alex. “I shall repair your window.”

“Don’t break my fingers,” Lucy chuckled at Astra while she held out a slice of pizza to Alya. “Hey, sweetie, you’re shy, hm? You must be hungry though.”

Kara felt like this dinner would be even more awkward than her lunch with Lena had been. She could see how Astra watched Lucy like a hawk, ready to interfere if she’d make even the slightest wrong movement.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Alex asked Astra. “Maybe some water? I can give Alya some water, too.”

Kara smiled when Alya got some tomato sauce onto her white dress, which was similar to the ones she always wore on Krypton.

“We’ll buy you some clothes and stuff in the morning,” Lucy said to Astra. “We’re going to need two more fake identities,” she said to Alex and Maggie.

“I’m Kara Danvers here on earth,” Kara explained to her aunt. “Sister of Alex,” she said, smiling while she went to place an arm around Alex, only to change her mind because she didn’t want to hurt her with her strength. “I’ve always wanted a sister.”

“Maybe we can register General hot stuff as my wife,” Lucy said, laughing. “Or not,” she mumbled when Astra glared at her. “What, are you going to melt me with that glare of yours?”

“Umm…,” Kara said awkwardly, coughing. “Heat vision,” she reminded Lucy.

“Sh-shoot,” Lucy muttered, grinning as she grabbed one of the boxes. “Pizza?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Lena woke up to the smell of burned pancakes and sighed. She tiptoed out of her bed, slipping her arms into her red silk robe. In hindsight, letting Leslie tag along to her place last night after they shared a meal with calories she didn’t even wish to count at hers, was a bad idea.

“I told you that you can’t cook to save your life,” Lena said while she reached her kitchen, where the scent of burned pancakes was even stronger than it had been in her bedroom. God, she’d have to open all of her windows and wait hours for that stench to properly be gone.

“Sue me for trying,” Leslie replied, grinning as she stepped on the pedal of the garbage bin and tossed the ruined pancake in it. “I got you orange juice though,” she said, bopping her head at a glass that was half-full with orange juice and had pulp swimming in it.

Lena eyed the squeezed out oranges which were all over her counter. She hated orange juice which had pulp in it because it simply didn’t taste right and she’d have appreciated it if Leslie would have gotten more juice into the glass rather than around the oranges and said glass.

“I can see that,” Lena said dryly.

“Consider it a thanks for letting me crash at your place.”

“I didn’t let you,” Lena corrected. “You literally crashed here when you fell asleep on my couch,” she recalled, quite vividly.

Leslie applied more butter onto the pan and poured batter into the pan, causing some of it to drip onto the floor.

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling audibly. Her kitchen was turning into a mess and her living room wasn’t much better off, judging from the sight of the empty bags of chips and some chips were crumbled onto her carpet. Leave it to her friend to create such a mess in such a short span of time.

Leslie groaned when her pancake got stuck to the pan and burned.

“That’s not a pancake pan by the way,” Lena commented, casually leaning against her refrigerator. “It is a wok pan.”

“To me it looks like an extra thick pancake pan,” Leslie muttered, rummaging through the cupboard. “I need coffee, I’m having a migraine.”

“I know the feeling,” Lena said quietly, rubbing her temples. Tidiness was important to her while Leslie was nothing but chaotic. She had a lot of differences with her friend, but something about Leslie’s no nonsense attitude had spoken to her. “You better start cleaning, or I’ll kick your ass.”

Leslie laughed and patted Lena on her shoulder. “You’re not the only one who achieved a black belt in karate,” she said, winking.

“If you don’t clean my kitchen and my living room within an hour you can kiss your pancakes goodbye,” Lena replied, her tone slightly teasing while she pulled out her actual pancake pan. “Chop, chop.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara felt good as she stepped into Lucy’s kitchen, licking her lips when she saw the amount of food placed onto the table. “Good morning, Lucy,” she chirped, looking forward to fill her stomach, especially with the bacon she smelled.

One corner of Lucy’s mouth went up when Astra walked in, who was wearing a pajama that was a size or two too small for her, leaving her calves and her stomach exposed. “Good morning indeed,” she replied, sitting down. “I’ll buy a high chair for Alya today because I take it she’ll need one.”

“That’s kind of you, Lucy,” Kara said while her aunt wordlessly strode towards the table with Alya on her hip. “I won’t be around much because I plan to go to L-Corp today so I can discuss a few things with my fiancée about our courtship.”

“I shall come with,” Astra said, putting Alya down on her lap as she took a seat at the table. “What is this?” she asked, pointing at the food in front of her.

“Coco pops,” Lucy answered, tapping the name on the box. “Maybe your daughter would like some and speaking of her, I could watch her for a bit while you’re out with Kara.”

“No,” Astra replied sharply. “I shall not leave my daughter with anyone who is not family.”

Kara opened her mouth to object and let her aunt know Alya would be in good hands, but from the fire in Astra’s eyes she knew it would be no use, so she dropped it before she could even bring it up. She hoped Lena wouldn’t be bothered by her bringing unexpected visitors along. Normally, she would have invited her fiancée to her home to meet her family, although given the circumstances there was no home to invite her to.

“Those coco pops taste better with milk,” Lucy said while Astra inspected the box. “Unless you’re like, lactose intolerant, but I’m not sure if Kryptonians even have allergies and all that jazz.”

“I had asthma on Krypton,” Astra whispered, putting the box back down. “It is gone here on earth.”

“Hmm, interesting, the first part I mean,” Lucy replied. “Not that the latter isn’t interesting, but I’m a little surprised you were head of the military guild while you had asthma. When I was applying for the military, you had to be in perfect shape.”

Kara placed some toast onto her plate and cut off the crusts, just the way her cousin liked it, before giving it to her.

“Alya looks a lot like you,” Lucy said to Astra, glancing between them. “I can make more toast if there’s not enough.”

Kara nudged her aunt with her foot under the table, slowly moving her head and her eyes in Lucy’s direction.

Astra sighed silently. “Thank you, human,” she said to Lucy.

“One piece of advice,” Lucy replied, making a face as she held one finger up. “If you want to hide the fact that you’re an alien you might want to avoid referring to people as human, especially considering you want to meet Lena. Her brother was quite notorious and I’m sure she’d sense within a minute you’re an alien if you talk to her the way you talked right now.”

“Agent Lane has a point,” Kara agreed, not needing to be nervous more than she already was about Lena possibly finding out.

If she hadn’t crashed into Alex’s apartment when she arrived on earth, Alex, Maggie and Lucy wouldn’t have known she was an alien. It wasn’t something she wished to reveal all that much. Of course someday she would have to share it with Lena to respect their courtship, but she would need time. Sharing her true nature was not going to help her situation and might destroy her courtship before it even begins.

“What of Lena’s family?” Astra asked Lucy, which also drew Kara’s attention. “Share your information, Agent.”

“Lena is a fine woman and she looks hella fine too,” Lucy answered, smirking, although her smirk dropped at Astra and Kara’s shared unimpressed look. “Her brother on the other hand is a well-known alien hater who’s currently in prison, but before you pop a vein, Lena is the reason why he isn’t still running around wreaking havoc. Family isn’t everything, take it from someone who lived in her sister’s shadow and has a father who tortured aliens.”

“The shadow of a sister is a thick blanket, threatening to weigh us down,” Astra whispered, her voice void of emotions, but her eyes weren’t. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena straightened her blouse after her secretary announced Kara wished to see her, along with a woman and a child. She could have guessed Kara would be returning to pay her a visit, although she had never mentioned she would bring anyone along. When she saw Kara walking in with a dazzling smile, she couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at her lips.

“Hi, Lena,” Kara said, bringing her hand up to fumble with her glasses.

“Hello, Kara,” Lena replied, beckoning her to sit on the couch. “I see you brought company,” she said, looking at the tall woman and the small child attached to her hip.

“My name is Astra, I am Kara’s aunt.”

Kara held her breath when her aunt extended a hand to Lena, scared to hear it break.

“Oh, I see,” Lena said, shaking Astra’s hand, who had a firm grip, but her skin was soft like velvet. “It is a pleasure to meet you,” she said with a polite smile. “And who may this be?” she asked, smiling as she caressed the little girl’s cheek. She chuckled when the child ducked her head.

Kara was relieved to see Lena was still in one piece after the handshake and after having reached out for Alya. Perhaps her aunt had taken Lucy’s words into consideration.

“This is my daughter, Alya,” Astra answered, eyes fixated on Lena, who was smiling at Alya.

“She’s adorable,” Lena said, chuckling as she snapped her eyes away. “I’m sorry, I have this thing with children,” she explained, waving her hand while she turned her back on them to fetch glasses and a bottle of water.

“See,” Kara whispered to her aunt, sitting next to her on the couch. “I told you you’d love her.”

“Let’s not rush this, little one,” Astra replied, whispering, “though I must appraise your quick thinking towards seeking a solution for your unfortunate situation. If you wish to return home, I can send you back with Lena, after your courtship has been completed.”

Kara blinked her eyes a few times, staring at her aunt. “But…,” she whispered, swallowing thickly. If she were to return to Krypton, she’d have to do so without Astra and Alya. Plus, she wasn’t sure if she could bear living there after what her people expected of her. For all she knew a war might ensue and it was possible her people would never welcome Lena.

Astra glanced briefly at Lena, who was pouring water into glasses. “Krypton is your home, Kara,” she whispered, squeezing Kara’s knee once. “Your courtship with Lena is the key for you to return without having to marry Mon-El.”

Kara shut her eyes for a second. Her aunt was right, Krypton was her home, but Astra had also said earth would be her fresh start, a second chance for her to have a better life. As she looked at Lena, she feared her fiancée may be too important for earth to miss, though only time would tell.

Astra put Alya down on the couch next to Kara when she saw Lena struggling with four glasses. “Allow me to lend you a hand,” she said, smiling faintly while she reached out to take two glasses.

“Thank you, I probably would have dropped them,” Lena replied, smiling. So far Kara’s aunt seemed friendly and she wondered if the woman knew of her engagement to her niece, if she knew about Kara being gay. “I’m not certain if a glass is suitable for Alya, but I could have my secretary arrange a sippy cup.”

“You are too kind, angelic one,” Astra said to Lena.

Kara sighed and regretted she told her aunt she saw Lena as an angel now that her fiancée looked confused upon hearing Astra calling her angelic one. Well, at least her aunt hadn’t said human, so that counted for something. She was oddly surprised how well Astra had her strength under control, while she hadn’t even been on earth for twenty-four hours yet.

Lena sat down on the couch with her glass in her hand. “What brings you here today?” she asked, looking specifically at Kara.

“I was hoping we could discuss some details about our engagement,” Kara answered, glancing at her glass, but not daring to reach for it out of fear she’d break it, like she broke a glass here in Lena’s office yesterday and another at the restaurant. Her aunt would have to teach her how to balance her strength.

Lena had no doubt left that Kara’s aunt knew about the situation. Something about Astra came across very authoritarian, like she held a high position somewhere and while she appeared intense, the small smiles she gave were sincere.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Certainly,” Lena said, although she hadn’t expected the wedding details would be discussed on such a short notice. It seemed Kara’s family truly didn’t waste any time, though that wasn’t a bad thing. “I am listening.”

“In our family, we have important rules which need to be respected,” Astra said to Lena. “We are aware the customs here are different.”

“Here in National City,” Kara added quickly, relieved her aunt didn’t say earth.

“That is understandable, each place and every culture is different,” Lena replied, having guessed as much when Kara had mentioned she’d be forced into an arranged marriage with a man. “Which rules does your family uphold precisely?”

“One rule we hold in high regard is how a courtship may only be consumnated once it has been completed,” Astra informed Lena.

Kara could feel a blush rising and she felt a bit awkward that her aunt was bringing up sex. Of course Lena needed to be told about their rules and beliefs, to the extent of not revealing they were aliens, but she didn’t want to make her fiancée uncomfortable.

“You are not allowed to be physical with my niece before she is officially your wife,” Astra said to Lena.

Lena choked on a sip of water. When Astra had mentioned consummating the wedding she was able to sketch a picture already and she didn’t need her to explain it even more vividly. In all honesty, she hadn’t even thought about sex with Kara. All of this was still quite new and it hadn’t really sunk in yet that she was truly going to get married.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked Lena, eyes wide. She wanted to pat her fiancée’s back, but she didn’t out of fear she’d hurt her. It was difficult having to control her natural instincts of reaching out and hugging and all that. She was very much into intimacy, not the sexual kind, but then again, she hadn’t had sex before so she had no idea what she’d feel about that.

“Yes,” Lena answered once she’d gathered herself. “My water went down the wrong pipe,” she said, patting her chest. “Please continue,” she said with a polite smile, though a part of her didn’t want to hear more if it was going to be similar to what she’d just been told.

“Has my niece informed you our law forbids divorcements?”

Lena’s eyebrows shot up, unsure what to make of that. It sounded extreme for people not to be allowed to divorce, considering a marriage could always end up going sideways for one reason or another. She couldn’t look into the future and therefore didn’t know what it would bring; however, she disagreed with the rule of not being allowed to divorce.

“With all due respect, Astra,” Lena began, sighing. “Your law may state a divorce is forbidden, but as a citizen of National City, I have rights, and you mustn’t forget I agreed to marry Kara to help her, assuming you are aware of the situation.”

“She is,” Kara said abruptly, noticing her aunt’s jaw tensing. “I think we could find some middle ground,” she suggested, squeezing Astra’s hand briefly. “As your fiancée, it is imperative I treat your needs as my own and respect your rights.”

Lena was relieved to hear Kara would respect her decision. “I assure you, this is not my way of stating I intend to divorce Kara after marrying her,” she said to Astra, to reassure her she merely wanted to have her rights at hand.

Astra shared a look with Kara, who was close to pouting. “Adaptions can be made,” she relented. “During the ceremony, bracelets should be exchanged between you two as a symbol of your marriage, unique bracelets which another may not duplicate.”

“It’s kind of like how people get rings,” Kara explained to Lena. “We just use matching bracelets instead, in colors that we like, while other couples use other color combinations.”

“I can get on board with that,” Lena replied, never having heard of such a tradition, but seeing no issue with it. Rings, bracelets, necklaces, it was all the same, as long as she wouldn’t have to get a tattoo because that would be a bridge too far.

“Wedding vows must be spoken truthfully,” Astra said to Lena, listing another rule. “It is dishonoring to R-God to lie.”

Lena would try to be honest, although she felt like most of the vows would be practiced rather than something that would come from the heart. It was complicated to give sweet, meaningful and true vows to a woman she hardly knew at all.

“We should probably set a date,” Kara said, fidgeting with her glasses. “How does next week sound?” she asked Lena with a sweet smile.

“I believe next week may be a little too soon,” Lena replied, feeling overwhelmed by it all. In the span of about thirty hours, give or take, she told Kara she would marry her and met her aunt. She hadn’t even had a chance yet to mention to her mother she was seeing someone.

“Oh okay,” Kara whispered, frowning when the thumps of Lena’s heart increased. “The week after that?” she asked, not letting her smile falter just yet.

Lena could tell Kara was eager, but she would need some space to breathe.

Kara heard Alya whispering in her aunt’s ear in Kryptonese, glad that she was whispering or otherwise she’d have to lie to Lena again about which language her cousin was speaking.

“Where are the utilities?” Astra asked Lena while she stood up with Alya.

“Down the hall on the first door right,” Lena answered, standing up to go open the door for Astra. “If there’s anything you need, feel free to ask my secretary.”

Kara bit the inside of her cheek and waited for her aunt to leave Lena’s office with her cousin. “I can feel something is wrong,” she said once Lena sat next to her again. “Whatever it is, you can tell me,” she urged gently, resting a hand on her fiancée’s knee.

Lena’s eyes zeroed in on Kara’s hand. She wasn’t used to people getting close to her. Intimacy was mostly a foreign concept to her, aside from sex, although even in that department she hardly ever had anything serious. “It’s all happening too fast and it makes me feel like my head is spinning,” she confessed, chuckling bitterly at her honesty.

“Oh, I see,” Kara replied quietly, frowning, worried about Lena. “You can take as much time as you need, I will wait for you,” she said, not wishing to rush her fiancée, even though deep down she feared she would be found and taken back to Krypton to be forced into a marriage with Mon-El anyway.

For as long as she didn’t have a binding marriage with Lena, it was possible. According to her aunt, nobody on Krypton was aware where she escaped to, but they could always try to find out and it would only be a matter of time before they would. Her parents probably weren’t going to let the situation slide. The Daxamites wouldn’t be pleased to hear the arrangement wouldn’t happen. Astra’s husband did know she fled to earth, but she believed he’d die before disclosing that information because disclosing it would risk Astra being sentenced to Fort Rozz.

“We could get married in a month or two,” Lena suggested, wanting to keep in mind it seemed like an urgent pressing matter. “Are you worried you’d be forced into a marriage with what was it… Mike?... regardless of the fact that I said yes?”

Kara’s lips parted slightly. “How…,” she began, but when Lena touched the spot between her eyebrows where a crinkle had formed, she had her answer. “Yes, I am worried I’d be forced to marry Mike,” she admitted, exhaling loudly. “My parents can do that for as long as I don’t marry someone else. It’s unfair, but those are our ways.”

“I’m not going to let that happen to you,” Lena replied, voice strong as she placed her hand down on top of Kara’s to return the token of comfort. “You are in National City now and you have rights, human rights,” she said, taking notice of how her fiancée bit her lip for a second. “You are my fiancée and if they try anything to hurt you, I will drag them to court and show them how the law really works. Nobody gets to mess with people I care about.”

“You… you care about me?” Kara asked, perplexed at the sincerity she heard in Lena’s voice. She smiled, just as her aunt walked back in with Alya and she knew for sure Astra had heard everything.

Lena chuckled lightly, despite the voice in the back of her mind that was panicking. She usually tried not to be too transparent about her feelings, but the truth was that she cared about Kara the moment she laid her eyes on her, when she’d seen that forlorn look in her eyes that made her want to shelter Kara.

“As a Luthor I’m not supposed to care, but yes, I care,” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara’s smile brightened. “It can be our little secret,” she whispered in Lena’s ear, feeling her stomach doing a summersault when her fiancée smiled.

“I remembered I have forgotten to lock my door,” Astra said, adjusting Alya on her hip. “Have a good day.”

“Thank you,” Lena replied, looking up at Astra. “Enjoy your day and I hope nobody has broken into your home while you were gone.”

Kara shook her head, pricking through her aunt’s lie. “I’ll see you later,” she said to Astra.

“Bye, sweetpea,” Lena said to Alya, waving at the cute little girl.

Kara was still smiling five minutes after her aunt had left, while Lena was sipping from her water. “You really love children,” she concluded, putting two and two together of how her fiancée built a hospital for children, how she said she has a thing about children and how she waved at Alya. “How many children would you like to have in the future?”

“Oh, I, no,” Lena replied, laughing while she put her glass down. “I do love children,” she admitted. “However, I never saw myself having any children. I don’t think I’m cut out to be a mother.”

“You could have sold it to me,” Kara said with a shrug. “I think you’re a natural.”

Lena’s eyes sparkled, appreciating Kara’s opinion, though she didn’t see herself that way. “What about you, Kara?” she asked, shifting on the couch to face her fiancée more fully. “How many children would you want?”

“Hmm, well, that depends,” Kara answered, rapping her fingers on her legs.

“Oh?” Lena asked, her eyebrows creasing together. “On what exactly does it depend?”

“How much space do you have in that mansion of yours?” Kara asked, trying to keep a straight face, but it cracked within seconds and she couldn’t stop herself from chuckling.

“You are something, Miss Danvers,” Lena replied, laughing, full and warm. “I’m glad you stopped by today,” she said, having needed the distraction.

Kara sucked her lips into her mouth to keep from blushing, although she was probably failing to do so. She released her lips and gazed into Lena’s eyes, enjoying the way they twinkled. “I’m glad I stopped by, too,” she agreed. “I like getting to know you better and I still have a lot left to learn.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about the direction this is going in. :)


	6. Chapter 6

“Due to the recent events, I don’t have a job currently,” Kara said, sighing as her nails dug into her skin. “Although I plan to look for one,” she added. “I’m not sure where I see myself in five years from now, but I think I see myself with a family of my own. Jobwise, I have no idea. Where I’m from my work involved science,” she explained, to answer Lena’s question about where she sees herself in five years from now.

Lena understood Kara was in a tough position to have a job, considering she fled her country and came to National City. The whole family thing sounded quite basic, quite common. “If you want, I have a few places where I can put in a good word for you,” she offered. “I could offer you a job myself, though I presume marrying your boss wouldn’t come across well,” she said, chuckling.

“That’s really sweet of you,” Kara replied, smiling at Lena’s thoughtful offer. “And I think you’re right, it might be a bit awkward if you’d be my boss.”

Lena wondered how well-versed Kara was in science, although giving her a job at her company could be a bad move. She only hired the best and in all fairness she couldn’t be certain if her fiancée was good at science or not. Then there was also the fact how her projects needed to be kept under the radar until they were finalized and approved for sale by her. Lastly, she preferred keeping her professional life separated from her private life, which was the biggest reason why she wouldn’t hire Kara herself.

Kara wasn’t sure what kind of job she could do. She knew some places might easily hired people and Lucy suggested she could start of as a barista or something, but as long as she didn’t have her strength under control she couldn’t do that. As royalty from Krypton, she was worthy of Lena, but here on earth she was merely passing as human and didn’t have anything to show for her name.

Lena got lost in her thoughts when a new idea struck her. She snapped out of it when she caught Kara staring at her. “Yes?” she asked, raising an eyebrow, wondering if her fiancée said or asked something, which she must have failed to hear.

“Err, nothing,” Kara answered, blushing slightly. “I was just um… observing,” she explained, bringing her hand up to fumble with her glasses.

Lena decided to let it slide before Kara would turn into a tomato. “Do you know anything about running a company?” she asked, chuckling when her fiancée frowned all cutesy. “As you know, I own two companies, this one and Catco. However, I cannot be at both places at once and currently L-Corp is demanding most of my attention. I am looking for someone who can run Catco in my stead and perhaps you would be willing to try,” she explained, thinking how that would still make her Kara’s boss, but they’d hardly ever be in the same building at the same time, workwise. “I could briefly train you to prep you.”

Kara opened and closed her mouth several times, shocked by Lena’s offer. Running a company was a big step and she didn’t have the slightest idea how she was even supposed to do that. She thought she’d start with something small, not be the boss of other people. “I um… that’s very kind of you, truly, and I don’t mean to be rude or ungrateful, but I don’t… I don’t think I’m cut out for that. I’m not a leader in any way.”

“Well, if you change your mind, I can teach you the ropes for a week or so and you can decide afterwards whether you think you would like to give it a try or not,” Lena offered, smiling warmly.

Kara wrung her hands together and nodded. She would discuss it later with her aunt and with Alex, to gather their opinion and see what they’d recommend.

Lena stood up from her couch. “Would you like to grab a bite to eat with me?” she asked, reaching for her coat. Kara’s excessive series of nods made her smile. “You have a very healthy appetite,” she commended.

“Only a fool would pass on food, especially when it’s free,” Kara replied, smiling while she stood up. She walked over to the door, holding it open for Lena.

“Obviously you haven’t met my friend,” Lena said with a chuckle. “Leslie always tries to make me eat the greasiest things and she’s a real piece of work. I’ve known her for years and she’s a good friend, but sometimes she makes me want to rip my hair out. I swear I’ll be going bald someday.”

“Your friend sounds like fun,” Kara commented whilst she followed Lena out of the building.

“She’s the chaotic good type, I’d say,” Lena replied, sighing. “You should have seen what she did to my kitchen this morning, not to mention my living room.”

Kara’s eyes flickered, happy to hear Lena talking and seeing her smile so much. Her fiancée was truly captivating and she found herself unable to get enough. “What did she do?” she asked, tempted to lock her arm with her fiancée’s, deciding not to because she was worried she’d break her arm.

Lena shook her head and began to explain everything Leslie had done. “… and then she said she made me orange juice, but there were oranges everywhere,” she continued, sighing at the memory. “My glass was only half full and there was a lot of pulp in it. I hate pulp, always have.”

“Oh R-God,” Kara laughed, picturing the mess. “I’m super into keeping a clean ship, so I can imagine how frustrating it must have been.”

“Well, Miss Danvers, we have that in common then,” Lena replied, pleased to hear Kara’s response. “Though having seen you breaking glasses and spilling water would make me believe otherwise,” she teased, resting her hand on her fiancée’s arm for a second.

Kara would really have to be more careful with her strength, but hearing Lena teasing her made butterflies erupt in her stomach. She had a crush on her fiancée, which she couldn’t help. When she proposed to strangers, she hadn’t expected to actually find one she’d like. It was a relief, considering her kind forbid getting divorced, although sadly she knew Lena wanted to be able to divorce at any time, so a long future with Lena wasn’t promised.

Lena frowned when she saw that same forlorn look on Kara’s face she’d seen when she had proposed. She thought they were having fun, but something bad must have crossed her fiancée’s mind. In her distraction, she made a wrong step and broke one of her heels, her foot bending wrong and her arms flailing as she braced herself for the rapid fall that would follow. It was in strong contrast with her usual grace.

Kara heard the sound of a crack, followed by a silent gasp escaping Lena’s lips. She saw her fiancée losing her balance and without a second thought, she caught Lena with lightning fast reflexes. Barely daring to hold her fiancée, too scared to hurt her, she ended up with Lena placed somewhat on her knee and her hand was cupped under her head.

Lena blushed at the position she found herself in, held in a low dip by Kara, whose reaction time was impressive. Her eyes darted from her fiancée’s face to the hand that was shakily reaching for one of hers.

Kara let Lena grasp her hand to pull herself up, not daring to put in the effort. She did bring her other hand up, slowly, to make it easier for her fiancée to get back onto her feet. “Are you okay?” she asked, eyes tracing Lena’s face.

Lena found herself almost flush with Kara, which made her feel a little hot. “Yes, thank you,” she answered, breathing out.

“Your shoe is ruined,” Kara said, glancing down at Lena’s feet. “Would you like a piggy back ride?” she asked, snapping her eyes back up to meet her fiancée’s. She figured it wouldn’t be comfortable for her to walk like that.

Lena chuckled at the joke, ceasing her chuckles when Kara didn’t join in. “Oh, you were serious,” she whispered, blinking her eyes in surprise. If she’d let her fiancée carry her through the city like that the media would never let her live it down and neither would Leslie. It was far too juvenile and inappropriate for a woman in her position. “I can buy new ones, it is not an issue,” she said, kindly rejecting Kara’s unusual offer.

Kara’s hands were shaking while she followed Lena to a store, ready to catch her again if she’d stumble. Her aunt wasn’t wrong when she’d called Lucy a fragile human because humans truly were fragile, which was what scared her to even touch a human. Rao, she needed to make sure to learn how to control her strength by the time she would marry Lena because she’d never forgive herself if she’d hurt her angel when they’d consume their marriage.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy’s apartment looked like a tornado had waltzed through it. Her couch was upside down, clothes were thrown askew, the table had tipped over, chairs had lost legs and coco pops were scattered all over the floor.

Kara drank it all in, her jaw dropping. She spotted Alya sitting down on her knees, pouting while she was trying to gather bits of coco pops, which crunched in her hands. “What happened?” she asked, looking at her aunt who was standing in front of Lucy, who sat on the counter.

Lucy hissed when Astra applied a special cream for her medical kit onto the large purple bluish bruise with yellow edges, which was located on her ribs. Her shirt was on the floor, sat wearing sweatpants and a sports bra.

“Alya is not used to her powers,” Astra answered, fingers moving over Lucy’s ribs.

Something like this was exactly what Kara was worried about, well not the huge mess because she didn’t think she’d ever flip Lena’s furniture and break it, but bruising her fiancée was a concern she did have.

“It’s just a bruise, nothing I’m not used to,” Lucy said, hissing again when Astra applied more cream. “You know, for a Kryptonian you’re quite gentle.”

“For a human you are quite strong,” Astra countered.

“You’re good with your fingers,” Lucy said to Astra, her smile turning into another hiss. “Guess what Astra’s identity card says,” she said to Kara, grinning.

Kara didn’t have to think long when she saw her aunt applying more pressure, which had Lucy hissing louder. “You registered my aunt as your wife,” she replied, shaking her head when a cocky smirk formed on Lucy’s face.

“I got myself a sexy wife and a cute kid,” Lucy said, her voice muffled when Astra threw her shirt at her face. “Didn’t even have to go through marriage for it,” she continued while she tried to put her shirt on. “It’s a shame though, the consummating part sounds fun,” she said, laughing when Astra glared at her.

“Eww,” Kara said, making a face. “I don’t need to hear any of this,” she said, shivering at the image.

Astra began to put everything back in place and helped Alya with cleaning up the coco pops, while Alya apologized in Kryptonese.

“Lucy, could you call Alex for me?” Kara asked, not wanting to break another phone. “Lena invited me to have dinner at her place tomorrow and she said I could bring my aunt, my cousin, my sister and her girlfriend, but I suppose you can come too now that you’re Astra’s…,” she explained, cutting herself off when her aunt’s eyes hardened. Lucy was really playing with fire and she hoped Lucy wouldn’t push Astra too far.

“Dinner at the Luthor mansion, hm?” Lucy commented as she grabbed her phone. “I look forward to make an appearance with my wife,” she said, ducking when Astra chucked a pillow at her, only to be hit by the second pillow Astra had thrown right after the first.

Kara clapped a hand in front of her mouth when the pillow struck Lucy so hard she lost her balance. Well, the agent kind of had it coming, but still, the way she fell onto the floor on her knees would be good for another bruise or two.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Lena was sipping her coffee when her mother tossed a newspaper onto the table. If she hadn’t been holding her cup of coffee, it would have spilled.

“What is the meaning of this, Lena?” Lillian asked. Her tone was harsh and her voice was cold. She clenched her jaw and pointed at the headline of the newspaper that lay in front of Lena.

The headline contained a photograph of Lena in Kara’s arms, more or less. It must have been taken when she’d broken the heel of her shoe and her fiancée had steadied her to keep her from falling. “Mother, this is Kara, a woman I have been seeing,” she answered coolly, putting her coffee down.

“This is a disgrace,” Lillian sneered. “A Luthor knows how to be a lady on the streets.”

Lena sighed. “She kept me from falling,” she pointed out, although that wasn’t obvious in the photograph, because it was mostly a close up of Kara’s face and hers, looking at one another.

“Where have I gone wrong?” Lillian muttered to herself. “This is not how I raised you. You’re supposed to be better than this.”

“Better how, mother?” Lena asked, moving her eyes from the newspaper to her mother. “Better than happy?” she asked, able to see in the photograph how concerned Kara looked and how she couldn’t keep her eyes off of her. “Sue me for spending time with the woman I’m seeing,” she said, careful not to mention yet that she was engaged. “You cannot fault me for having the media breathe down my neck. I believe I have Lex to thank for that.”

“How dare you?” Lillian asked, voice filled with venom while she glared at Lena. “Your brother was a good man who believed in a necessary cause.”

“Genocide is not a necessary cause, it is wrong,” Lena replied, pushing her chair back with a loud screech. “His views were insane and sick.”

“Your brother loved you and you sent him to jail.”

“You know I loved Lex, but I did what I had to do and I would do it again in a heartbeat,” Lena defended, knowing blood wasn’t everything. “You have made your distaste about me clear enough and I would like for you to leave,” she said, gesturing towards her door.

“I am trying to protect you, Lena. Despite what you believe, I do care about you and I do love you, in my own way,” Lillian said, voice void of emotions. “This woman you are seeing doesn’t love you. She is nothing but a gold digger.”

“I told you to leave,” Lena repeated, barely managing to mask her emotions and keep them in. “And you do not love me because other than Lex, you wouldn’t know the first thing about love,” she said, knowing her mother didn’t even have a shred of love for her. “Try as you might, I am loved because the first person who loves me will always be me and you’ll never break my spirit.”

“And I love her too,” Leslie said, appearing from Lena’s lamp. “I mean, love is kind of yuck, but I love ya,” she said to Lena, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

Lena could see her mother was far from pleased about Leslie being here. She knew her mother didn’t approve of their friendship, which had only gotten worse after Leslie’s accident where she became Livewire.

“My sister told you to leave,” Leslie said to Lillian, causing Lillian’s nostrils to flare up. “Do I need to motivate you?”

“This is what you get from believing in foolish dreams,” Lillian said to Lena, glaring at Leslie who was creating electricity from the palm of her hand. “Anything other than human is an abomination. I hope you will behave yourself better in the future,” she said, glancing one last time at the newspaper and at Lena before leaving.

“I knew you were protective when you fought my bullies for me back in high school, but I’m capable of defending myself, Les,” Lena said to her friend, although she appreciated the support. “Coffee?”

“Nice article by the way,” Leslie replied whilst she nodded. “Already falling for your mystery blonde I see.”

Lena rolled the newspaper up and swatted Leslie’s arm with it. Losing her big brother when he’d gone insane was a painful blow, but at least she still had her big sister.

“Good on you for standing up against your mother by the way,” Leslie said while she paged through the newspaper. “Her words hit you hard again, didn’t they?”

“I wished they wouldn’t,” Lena answered, sighing as she nodded weakly. “She knows how to hit me where it hurts and I wished I’d feel as strong as I made my words sound.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara bounced her leg up and down, too jittery to focus properly. In a few hours she had to be at Lena’s place for dinner and she couldn’t even hold a glass yet without breaking it. She tried multiple times and after having broken seven of Lucy’s glasses she thought she was doing better, but then the eighth glass had begun to crack.

“Hey, you can do this,” Lucy said to Kara, patting her shoulder. “Keep trying.”

“If I keep this up you won’t have any glasses anymore and I’ll still not know how to hold a glass without breaking it,” Kara replied, struggling with her strength. She looked at her aunt who was sitting across from her. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“You need to relax, little one,” Astra said, grasping one of the glasses that hadn’t been broken yet.

“I wish I would have your kind of control,” Kara replied, sighing. “You make it look so easy.”

“You do make it look easy,” Lucy agreed. “It’s impressive, but being admirable just about sums you up,” she said to Astra, hissing when she made a move that tugged at her ribs.

“Take your shirt off, Agent,” Astra said to Lucy.

“Not that I don’t like where this is going, but maybe a date first would be better,” Lucy teased. “I’ll go get the cream first, I’ll be right back,” she said, winking at Astra before walking to her bathroom.

“I’m scared I’ll hurt Lena if I even shake her hand,” Kara confessed to her aunt in a whisper. “I need to know your secret, how you’re so controlled.”

“I am the General, balance has always been important,” Astra replied, holding the glass up. “Your breathing is irregular. You are far too nervous and unfocused.”

Kara sighed and stopped bouncing her leg up and down. “Okay, breathing,” she whispered, sucking her lips into her mouth.

“It is essential to relax,” Astra whispered, using her speed to show up behind Kara. She grasped Kara’s wrist and brought her hand closer to a glass. “Breathe in, slowly and steady,” she whispered.

Kara did as she was told. She curled her fingers around the glass, hoping it wouldn’t break.

“Breathe out, relax,” Astra whispered, bringing her hands towards Kara’s tensed shoulders.

The glass began to crack and then shattered altogether.

Kara kept trying with other glasses, attempting to regulate her breathing and relax while Lucy came back with the cream for her bruises.

Lucy hopped onto her table, grinning when Astra grabbed her right hand, which she was just about to place down.

“Broken glass,” Astra said simply, lifting Lucy into her arms to place her on top of the counter instead. “Humans bleed easily.”

“Uhuh, so that’s your excuse for carrying me around?” Lucy asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

Kara tried to pay her aunt and Lucy no mind while she focused on the glasses. She glanced down when she felt a hand on her thigh, which belonged to her cousin. “Hey, Alya,” she whispered, lifting her cousin up. It was a relief she didn’t have to worry about her strength hurting Alya.

Going to dinner at Lena’s place would be interesting, but it would be fine because her aunt would stay close to her cousin, to ensure she wouldn’t end up breaking anything. She hoped Lucy would keep her shenanigans in check, knowing Astra wasn’t quite set up with the identity card arrangement where she had to pass as Lucy’s wife.

“Kara,” Alya whispered, pouting. “I’m hungry.”

“I’ll get you something to eat,” Kara promised with a smile. She stood up and balanced her cousin on her hip. Her aunt had been late to have a child, but she knew Alya was her late little miracle, a blessing from Rao. She opened the cupboard to get some bread to make toast, wincing when she ended up holding the door in her hand as it broke off.

“Dinner at Lena’s is going to be interesting,” Lucy commented. “I think you forgot a spot, there,” she said to Astra, pointing at her ribs, which weren’t fully rubbed in with cream yet.

Astra put more cream onto her fingertips and smeared it on Lucy’s cheek. “All set,” she replied, turning her back on Lucy to go wash her hands.

“Oh yeah?” Lucy asked, hopping off of the counter. She stalked over to the sink, held her hand under the stream of the water and splashed some of it into Astra’s face. “You know what? You’re right, all set.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara complained loudly. “Can you two please be civil for one day?”

Astra wiped the water from her face. “This is far from over, Agent,” she warned silently, whispering in Lucy’s ear.

“Bring it, General,” Lucy replied with a shit eating grin.

“What did I just say?” Kara commented, tapping her foot onto the floor. “You both better behave at Lena’s place or I’ll be very disappointed.”

“I’m going to choose an outfit,” Lucy said, striding past Astra.

Kara saw the way her aunt’s eyes lingered at the bruise on Lucy’s chest and she knew that despite not voicing it, Astra felt bad Lucy got hurt. Something in her aunt’s eyes was a clear giveaway for concern because she had the same giveaway in her eyes when she was worried about someone.

“I shall make Alya something to eat,” Astra said to Kara, taking the door out of her hand. “You should continue to practice controlling your strength.”

“I know you care for her and I know the whole wife thing is not real, but it’s not a crime to care about her, you know?” Kara whispered to her aunt, giving her a sympathetic look.

“There are things you do not understand, little one,” Astra replied, averting her eyes when a single tear escaped her. “I know my marriage was not based upon love, but I loved Non and he loved us,” she whispered, gazing at Alya.

Kara faltered at the past tense. “I’ll practice,” she said, clearing her throat, pointing at the table while her aunt busied herself with making Alya something to eat.

“Remember to regulate your breathing, relax into the motion,” Astra instructed. “Think about the day I first let you held Alya, how extra cautious you were, aware of her vulnerability. Project that feeling onto the glass. Grasp that memory when you come in close contact with humans.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Music was playing from the radio while Lena was selecting a tablecloth. She had left her work unusually early to have plenty of time left to prep her house and cook dinner for the guests she was about to receive tonight. One glance at the giant clock above her remote controlled built in fireplace told her it was a little after three, which meant Kara would be arriving in less than three hours.

Admittedly, when Astra had been at her office yesterday, she was slightly overwhelmed by her unexpected visit and even though the woman could be seen as stiff, she was also friendly and sincere. She could tell Astra’s smiles weren’t forced like her mother’s smiles always were. Getting to see Alya again tonight would be a nice bonus. That little girl was truly adorable, even more so than Kara and she had a feeling it might have been running in the Danvers family.

She was mostly nervous to meet Kara’s sister and her girlfriend, given she’d never met them before, which gave her no insight on what they would be like. A first impression was always important and made in the matter of seconds. It was a fact about people, how they’d already sketch a first impression in the first three seconds, give or take. Hell, even she did that. Of course a first impression wasn’t everything and was based upon a quickly made brief judgment, which could change overtime, although she hoped tonight would go smoothly.

After her mother’s unpleasant visit this morning she felt like she wouldn’t be able to deal with much more stress. If she had known in advance her mother would stop by and react the way she did she wouldn’t have invited Kara with her family tonight, but would have chosen another night instead so she could wind down with a glass of wine and drink her sorrows.

She settled for a dark red tablecloth, which complimented the warm red paint on the walls in her living room. The paint, the fireplace and her comfortable couch had been her way of trying to make her house feel warmer, and well, red was her color. Her house was decorated in a modern design and although she liked tidiness, it wasn’t stiff or cold.

When her doorbell rung, she abandoned her tablecloth and walked over to her front door, swinging it open. “I’m surprised you didn’t appear from one of my lamps or even my radio this time,” she commented, stepping out of the way.

“Yeah well, I got you that high chair for that kid,” Leslie replied, retrieving it from behind her back. “Saves you the trouble,” she said, shrugging.

“Aw, you shouldn’t have,” Lena said, making her voice sound extra sweet and honey-like, purely to tease her friend. “On a serious note, I appreciate it.”

“Whatever,” Leslie mumbled, shutting the door behind her as she entered. “It’ll give you more time to get ready for your lady. You should’ve seen the looks on the face from that scrawny boy at the store when I bought that high chair.”

“I can imagine his surprise when none other than Livewire was standing in front of him, shopping for a chair for a child no less,” Lena replied, chuckling when Leslie gave her a push.

“Homeboy was shaking when I handed him money, geez,” Leslie said, shredding her leather jacket and tossing it over Lena’s couch. “Need a hand with anything, Lee?”

“Yes, you can start by picking up your jacket and hanging it up properly,” Lena answered, folding her tablecloth open. “I hope you’ll be polite to my guests,” she said, thinking of how she should have given Kara a heads up about Leslie being present, though it was more of a last minute decision she made this morning.

“Aren’t I always?” Leslie replied, grinning when Lena arched an eyebrow at her. “Anyways, I’m here to offer you moral support.”

“Just moral support?” Lena asked, eyeing her friend even more. “You being here has nothing to do with your curiosity about Kara?”

“Can’t I have two reasons?” Leslie asked in turn with a sly smile, picking up her jacket and hanging it over a chair.

“When I said hang up your jacket, I didn’t mean on one of my chairs,” Lena commented, smoothing out the tablecloth. “Two plus five,” she whispered, counting in her head. “Hmm, maybe six if Astra brings Alya’s father. I’ll go with eight to be sure,” she said, walking over to her kitchen to fetch eight plates and glasses. “Oh no… I forgot…I’ll have to make a brief stop at the store.”

Leslie stalked into the kitchen. “Why? For a thing like this?” she asked, tossing Lena a sippy cup.

Lena’s shoulders sagged in relief. “You’re oddly helpful today,” she answered, smiling and if Leslie hadn’t been her friend she’d have asked what the catch was.

“I have my moments,” Leslie replied, giving Lena a hand with the plates and the glasses. “Don’t get used to it though.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Lena said, chuckling while she walked back to her living room. “There’s something on your mind,” she noted when Leslie kept huffing every other second.

“You mentioned that kid is shy,” Leslie said, putting the cutlery down all wrong. “Do you reckon she’ll be scared of me?”

Lena corrected the cutlery, placing the forks left of each plate and the knives right. “I’m not sure if Alya will be afraid or not, but what I am certain of is that she’ll notice you’re not a threat. If she is scared I hope you won’t take it personally.”

“Pfft, don’t be so sentimental,” Leslie huffed. “I don’t care what people think about me.”

“Uhuh and we’ve been friends how long exactly?” Lena reminded Leslie, knowing better. “If you want to, you can stay over tonight and we’ll share a bottle of wine.”

“You know the way to my heart, Lee,” Leslie replied, nudging Lena’s side with her elbow. “I noticed a lot of potatoes in your kitchen, it’s like you plan to cook for an army.”

“I have to make sure my guests won’t be short of anything and I’d rather have too much food than not enough,” Lena explained, nodding approvingly at her table. A few candles and her table would look great. “I’m going to go take a shower, don’t make a mess while I’m in my bathroom.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hi,” Kara chirped, hesitantly pulling Lena into a brief hug. She winced and let go when she heard her fiancée hiss. Despite her efforts, she wasn’t able to measure her strength properly for a hug, but on the bright side she should manage to hold a glass without breaking it.

“Hello, Kara,” Lena replied, surprised by Kara’s excited hug, which had felt quite crushing. “Welcome,” she said to the others.

“Lena, this is my sister, Alex and her girlfriend, Maggie,” Kara said to properly introduce them.

“Hey, little Luthor,” Maggie said, nodding her head at Lena. “We brought you a bottle of scotch.”

“Thank you, you shouldn’t have,” Lena replied, accepting the bottle with a polite smile.

“It’s Maggie’s favorite,” Alex said to Lena, blushing when she glanced at Maggie.

Lena was endeared by the sight of Alex and Maggie, mostly Alex who looked like a baby gay. Her attention was drawn to a young woman who laced her fingers together with Astra’s.

“Oh, this is Lucy,” Kara said to Lena, awkwardly clearing her throat.

“You can call me Luce,” Lucy said to Lena with a smile. “I’m Astra’s wife,” she said, yelping when Astra tugged at her arm to pull her along. “Tough love,” she laughed.

Lena felt equal parts surprised and confused. She really had assumed Astra had a husband, which she shouldn’t have done, but it was odd to hear how Kara’s aunt and sister were both into women, just as Kara was. It made sense why they would all be in National City rather than where they truly came from. Alura and Zorro – though she doubted those were the real names of Kara’s parents – must have been quite happy to learn both of their daughters were gay, as well as their sister/sister in law.

“Livewire,” Alex said, resting her hands on her hips.

“Everyone,” Lena said, moving to stand next to Leslie. “This is my-”

“Friend, yes,” Maggie interrupted. “So we’ve read a couple of times.”

Kara faked a cough, failing miserably as Lena raised an eyebrow at her.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Alex said to Leslie, voice a little strained.

“Sounds like it,” Leslie replied, grumbling. “What?” she asked Lena, who cut her a glare. “It’s not like they even tried to mask their distaste.”

Kara observed Leslie, or Livewire, as Alex had called her. It was obvious Leslie wasn’t human, which was a pleasant surprise and quite promising if she ever wanted to tell Lena she was an alien.

“Hey, cutiepie,” Lena said to Alya, caressing her cheek. “I have apple juice and orange juice, just for you.”

“Anyone want a drink?” Leslie asked, dashing into Lena’s kitchen to fetch a bottle of wine.

“You may sit if you want,” Lena said to her guests, gesturing at the table. “May I?” she asked Astra, reaching out for Alya.

“My wife doesn’t really,” Lucy went to say, her words turning into murmurs when Astra handed Alya over to Lena.

Lena placed Alya on her hip and smiled down at the little girl. “You’re the cutest cutie in the whole world, aren’t you?” she whispered, bouncing on her legs while she walked into her kitchen to check on dinner. Alya didn’t seem fazed in the slightest about Leslie, so her friend didn’t need to worry any longer about scaring her.

Kara chuckled while Lucy whispered to her aunt how unfair it was Lena did get to hold Alya while she didn’t. She shook her head and left them to their antics to see if her fiancée needed help in the kitchen.

“I won’t bite,” Lena said to Alya, who was ducking her head and didn’t seem to be holding on to her, although she wasn’t wriggling to get away either. “Considering you’re not a talker, unlike your cousin, she’s pretty much a waterfall,” she whispered, chuckling as she used her free hand to open her refrigerator. “How about I’ll fill your sippy cup with apple juice? I think you’ll like apple juice more than orange juice, we’ll see,” she said, reaching for the carton of apple juice.

“You know,” Kara said suddenly, smiling when Lena spun around with wide eyes. “For someone who said not particularly seeing a future with children, you’re like a magnet when it comes to children.”

“Liking children and raising children are two different things,” Lena replied, level-headed. “The future hasn’t been written yet, so who knows what will be in the cards for me.”

“Thank you,” Alya whispered when Lena handed her the sippy cup.

“Oh, so you do talk,” Lena commented, smiling at Alya. “You’re most welcome, sweetpea.”

“Is there anything I can help with?” Kara asked, remembering that was why she’d walked into the kitchen.

“No, thank you,” Lena answered, rejecting Kara’s offer politely. She wasn’t going to let her guests do any chores. “Here,” she said, handing Alya to her fiancée. “I’ll be right there with you and the others, with dinner.”

Kara nodded and paused near the door. “You look breathtaking,” she said to Lena, which she should have told her the moment she’d arrived.

“I must admit it took me at least a solid ten minutes to decide between my red dress and this black one,” Lena replied, smiling. “I figured I chose enough red already, hence I went with black.”

“Oh, your dress is beautiful as well, but I wasn’t talking about your dress,” Kara corrected, walking out of the kitchen with a smile.

Lena bit her bottom lip and forgot how to breathe. Kara had sounded so sincere, it didn’t sound like a pickup line at all and considering they were engaged anyway Kara didn’t need to woo her. People had called her many things throughout her life, but breathtaking was hardly ever one of those things.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“These sweet potatoes are divine,” Kara moaned, hoping nobody noticed she had to bend her fork back to its former state after she’d bent it in her enthusiasm.

“You cook well,” Astra appraised Lena.

“I’d say a lot of Kara’s love goes through her stomach,” Lucy said, laughing lightly. “If you keep feeding her she’ll never leave,” she warned Lena with a teasing tone and a wink.

“I’ll better buy more food then,” Lena joked back, smiling when Kara blushed at the implication.

Astra eyed Lucy who scooped food from Alya’s plate onto a spoon.

“Here comes the train,” Lucy said to Alya. “Chook, chook, tuut, tuut,” she continued, moving the spoon towards Alya’s mouth.

Alya smiled and opened her mouth.

“What do you do from day to day, Lucy?” Lena inquired, considering she knew nothing of Lucy.

“I’m a secret services agent,” Lucy answered, scooping food onto Alya’s spoon again. “Same as Alex,” she added.

“Secret services, hm?” Leslie commented. “Sounds a bit black ops if you ask me.”

“What about you, Maggie?” Lena asked, skipping over Alex since she already had her answer.

“I’m a detective from National City’s police department,” Maggie answered, casting a smile at Alex. “Detective Sawyer,” she said, for good measure.

Kara was too caught up with watching Lena that she hadn’t noticed she was putting too much pressure on her knife. She’d only meant to cut her meat, but instead she’d cut through the plate. “Nerves,” she said with a nervous apologetic laugh when her fiancée looked at her.

“I told you your plates had cracks in them,” Leslie said to Lena.

Lena frowned and looked at her friend. “Right, yes,” she replied, dabbing her mouth with her napkin. “I should have used different plates.”

Kara breathed out in relief, although she felt bad she’d broken something again. She tried to relax when her aunt squeezed her hand.

“It must have been difficult for you to lack support,” Lena said to Alex, pulling her focus away from Kara for a moment.

Alex’s eyebrows creased together. “Pardon?” she asked Lena.

“I mean, I can imagine how rough it must be to have parents whom do not support queer relationships,” Lena clarified. “It must have been awful news when you heard your parents were trying to pressure your sister into marrying a man.”

Kara felt Alex kicking her leg under the table, but she didn’t scowl because it didn’t hurt. Lena’s words were confusing at first, although she quickly pieced it together. Oh Rao, her fiancée thought she fled because she thought she was gay. Kryptonians weren’t gay, they weren’t anything, they didn’t label the way humans did.

“Yes, it was awful and unfortunate, which is why I insisted for my sister to come to National City,” Alex said with a forced smile. “Personally, I cut all ties a long time ago.”

“I need a drink,” Maggie mumbled, sighing when Alex squeezed her hand.

“I can get you some wine or something else?” Lena offered Maggie. “Are you alright?” she asked, tone gentle as she frowned.

“Let’s just say I have bad memories about my parents and being gay was never accepted,” Maggie answered tensely. “It’s ancient history now.”

“I love you, Mags,” Alex whispered to Maggie, stroking her hand with her thumb.

“Some parents relinquish the gift they were given,” Astra said, brushing a lock from Maggie’s hair behind her ear. “You are wonderful as you are, Margaret.”

“Yeah, we should have never told her our full name,” Maggie whispered to Alex.

“I apologize for having brought up such a delicate topic,” Lena said to her guests, realizing that hadn’t been a smart move. She shouldn’t have let her surprise prevail and instead she should have kept her lips sealed.

“I uh, I thought about your proposition,” Kara said to Lena, to help change the topic. Truthfully, she hadn’t put much thought into her fiancée’s offer at all yet. “I’m willing to give it a try, if your offer still stands.”

Lena snapped her eyes towards Kara and plastered a smile onto her face. “Yes, of course,” she replied, relieved her fiancée would at least try. “Your training will start on Monday at nine am on the dot.”

“Nine am,” Kara repeated, nodding. “In your office?”

“Actually, no, not in my office,” Lena answered, shaking her head. “At Catco,” she said, wanting Kara to become acquaintanced with the place where she’d end up working.

“What you’re doing is very generous,” Lucy said to Lena. “My wife and I appreciate it,” she said, patting Astra’s knee under the table.

Kara could hear Lucy hiss faintly when Astra laced their fingers together too tightly. She wanted to face-palm when the agent didn’t stop there as she watched Lucy bring her aunt’s hand up to her mouth to kiss it.

Even Alex and Maggie shook their head at Lucy’s actions.

“How long have you two been married?” Leslie asked Lucy and Astra. She leaned back on her chair and poured herself another glass of wine.

“About four years,” Lucy answered, wriggling her fingers which Astra wasn’t letting go of. “I asked her because I didn’t want to risk someone else beating me to it,” she said, chuckling. “She’s a rough diamond, but I like that about her.”

Lena found it difficult to believe Lucy and Astra were married for four years. In fact, she found it somewhat difficult to believe they were married at all. There was a certain drift between the two of them, though it was possible they were experiencing relationship issues. She recalled what Astra had said about divorcing being forbidden, which had her wondering if they were even happy together, although it wasn’t her business.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I had a wonderful night,” Kara said to Lena, smiling. She kissed her fiancée’s cheek and lingered at the door. “It went by fast.”

“It sure did,” Lena agreed, exhaling quietly.

“I just remembered I have a bottle of vodka back at my place,” Leslie said. “I’ll see you later, Lee.”

Lena frowned, having thought Leslie would have been spending the night. “Okay, Les,” she replied, sensing what her friend was up to.

“Well um… goodnight, Lena,” Kara said, turning around to catch up with the others.

“Kara, wait,” Lena blurted out, reflexively reaching out and wrapping her fingers around Kara’s wrist. She dropped her hand when her fiancée looked down at it, like she touched burning coals. “Would you like a nightcap?”

“Umm…,” Kara whispered, hearing Maggie whispering very faintly how Lena was inviting her back in for another drink. “Sure, a nightcap sounds great,” she answered with a smile.

“I have guestrooms,” Lena said to Astra, who was staring at her. “No rules will be broken,” she assured.

“My wife knows it’s all good,” Lucy said, tugging at Astra’s arm. “Let’s go home, babe. I think Alya is falling asleep.”

“Take care of my niece,” Astra said to Lena before leaving with the others.

“I’m sorry, my family’s protective,” Kara apologized once Lena had shut the door behind them.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind,” Lena replied, thinking it was sweet. “Which drink would you like? I have more wine, which speaking of I’m going to pour myself a glass of.”

“A glass of water will do,” Kara answered, sitting down on Lena’s couch. “I was never much of an alcohol drinker.”

“Water it is,” Lena said, excusing herself to the kitchen. “You can borrow pajamas from me, although I must warn you most of it is lingerie.”

Kara’s cheeks reddened when she pictured Lena in lingerie. She sucked her lips into her mouth and nodded.

“I’ll show you where my bedroom is,” Lena said, beckoning Kara to follow her. “So you can select a pajama,” she added quickly when she saw her fiancée’s eyes widening.

Kara meekly followed Lena, the blush on her cheeks merely worsening as she entered her fiancée’s bedroom. “Your bed is really big,” she noted, though she hadn’t meant to say that aloud.

“And comfortable,” Lena replied, walking over to her closet. “Take your pick,” she said, stepping aside to give Kara space.

Kara’s fingertips traced over satin pajamas, most of them were either red or black. She settled for a red satin pajama and went into the bathroom to get changed.

Once Kara was done in the bathroom, Lena took her turn to get changed as well, to be more comfortable.

Kara’s hands were shaking as she brought her glass of water to her lips. She felt nervous all over again because she wasn’t used to this earthly custom of having a nightcap and she wanted to get it right. Her engagement with Lena was important and she looked forward to their wedding.

“You seem to have a lot on your mind,” Lena said, approaching Kara and seeing how her fingers were shaking. “I can drive you home if you would prefer to be with your family,” she offered, sitting down next to her.

“I just got a little lost in my thoughts,” Kara replied with a faint smile. “You don’t need to drive me home, I’m fine staying here,” she said, hesitantly placing her hand on Lena’s knee.

Lena smiled and moved her hand to rest on top of Kara’s. “If you change your mind, let me know,” she whispered, absentmindedly caressing her fiancée’s hand. “Even if it’s the middle of the night,” she added sincerely.

“You’ve been really kind to me,” Kara whispered, shivering as she moved her free hand to touch Lena’s cheek. “I’m happy you said yes, you’re amazing.”

Lena forgot how to breathe for a second. “More than once even,” she reminded Kara, chuckling as she chuckled. She felt her fiancée’s hand getting firmer on her knee, but it was no news to her that she was strong, exceptionally so, most likely.

Kara gulped when Lena rested her forehead against hers. She didn’t dare to move, afraid she would break her fiancée. “I want to hug you,” she confessed, wishing she could.

Lena took Kara’s words as an invitation and wrapped her arms around her, pulling back slightly when her fiancée didn’t hug her back. “Was this not..?” she asked, about to pull away completely.

“Please stay,” Kara choked out, slowly bringing her arms up. She recalled what her aunt tried to teach her, to stay controlled. If she wouldn’t tighten the hug, then maybe she wouldn’t be hurting Lena.

Lena sank into Kara’s embrace with a quiet sigh. “It’s getting late,” she whispered after a while, unsure how long they’d been hugging each other. “You can choose any guestroom you want, unless you wanted to cuddle with me,” she said, laughing lightly.

“I do like cuddles,” Kara replied, speaking without thinking. “But maybe not tonight,” she recoiled.

Lena nodded. “I understand,” she said, not taking it personal. She rose up from her couch and held her hand out to Kara.

Kara decidedly didn’t accept Lena’s hand to pull herself up. It wouldn’t have been a smart move, too risky to hurt her. She followed her fiancée towards one of the guestrooms and frowned when Lena paused just as her hand curled around the doorknob.

Lena retrieved her hand and faced Kara. She was going to marry this unique woman soon, which she had yet to wrap her mind around. Her hand moved on its own accord to tuck a lock of Kara’s hair behind her ear.

Kara froze in place when Lena came closer, knowing how fragile humans were. “Oh,” she whispered when her fiancée kissed her cheek.

“Goodnight, Kara,” Lena whispered, winking as she smiled at her.

Kara groaned and sped after Lena, a little too fast when she nearly stumbled into her. She could hear her fiancée gasp at her sudden close proximity. “I… um…I want,” she stammered, losing her nerve. “If you… maybe… um.”

Lena cupped Kara’s cheeks and leaned closer, her breath ghosting near her lips. “Yes, darling?” she asked, the term of endearment naturally spilling from her lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	10. Chapter 10

Kara gazed into Lena’s eyes, trying to determine if she was serious and plaguing her a little or if she was purely teasing her. She wanted to kiss her fiancée, but she was scared she’d get carried away and break her nose. It was unfair humans were that fragile that they were so easy for her to hurt unintentionally.

Lena walked backwards to enter her bedroom, smiling when Kara chased her lips, though they had yet to kiss. She wouldn’t be opposed to a kiss or multiple kisses. Every moment with her fiancée, aside from the first time they met, had felt like a date. Her main focus now was that she wanted Kara to feel comfortable, so she wasn’t going to rush her baby gay into anything.

“I’m not sure how…,” Kara whispered, sitting on the edge of Lena’s bed.

She’d kissed a handful of people back on Krypton, but they weren’t breakable. Her first kiss had been with Syra Van-Em when she was fourteen. She was attending a gala at the time and already knew Syra because they were both mentioned to be qualified to join the science guild. They’d shared a first kiss, erupting into giggles shortly after. It was mostly an experiment between friends to see what all the fuss was about.

Syra had joined the military guild when she turned eighteen, after the science guild had rejected her due to a failed test. She’d held Syra’s hand before she had to leave on her first mission with the promise of sending messages back and forth. Two years later when her parents mentioned she was of age to get married, Syra had shown up as one of her suitors. Even then they were just friends and she’d told Syra she’d rather marry her so she’d get to grow old with a friend rather than marrying someone she’d never love.

She politely turned her suitors down, much to her parents’ disappointment, leaving only Syra to take her offer into consideration. A year later when she was twenty-one, Syra died when aliens had tried to attack Krypton. She continued to turn suitors down, telling her parents she didn’t feel ready. It only took her parents four years after that to lose their patience and inform her of the arranged marriage with Mon-El.

“Kara,” Lena whispered, wiping Kara’s tears away with her thumbs. “Would you like to go home?”

Kara took a deep breath, if only Lena knew where her home truly was and how she had no chance of returning yet, if that would be the decision she’d make someday. “No, I just want to be here with you,” she answered, breathing out when her fiancée hugged her. “Did I ruin the moment?”

“You haven’t ruined anything,” Lena assured her, kissing Kara’s cheek.

“I want to kiss you,” Kara confessed, smiling when she saw Lena blushing. “I’m just not sure if I’ll do it right.”

Lena raised an eyebrow, wondering if Kara had ever kissed someone. “Are you sure you want this?” she asked, combing her fingers through her fiancée’s hair. “I don’t want to hurt you, Kara.”

Kara chuckled. “Sorry,” she mumbled when Lena frowned. “I just… nerves,” she said vaguely, thinking how ironic it was her fiancée was worried to hurt her while she should be worrying about getting hurt instead. “I’m sure,” she said, trusting Lena enough to take this step.

Lena lied down on her bed and tapped the free space next to her. “I won’t bite,” she promised, feeling for Kara who appeared beyond nervous.

Kara lied down next to Lena, barely daring to touch her. It was almost laughable how her fiancée thought this was about her just having gotten out of some metaphorical closet when in reality she worried about her strength.

Lena had a sinking feeling Kara wasn’t being shy. She felt like there was a lot more to it, something her fiancée was afraid to share with her. “Remember to breathe,” she whispered, slowly caressing Kara’s arm. “It’s okay,” she said when she laced their fingers together, feeling how her fiancée’s hand was shaking, trusting she wasn’t going to hurt her.

“I don’t want to harm you,” Kara confessed.

“I know,” Lena whispered, and she also knew Kara couldn’t help her strength. It wasn’t as if her fiancée had chosen to be an alien, just like she hadn’t chosen to be human. She’d been suspicious already, but tonight had confirmed her suspicions when Kara broke a plate in half and when she caught up far too fast with her the moment she was about to go to her bedroom. “You won’t harm me.”

Kara scooted a bit closer towards Lena, but she didn’t dare to make the first move. “I like you, Lena,” she whispered, a smile tugging at her lips.

Lena smiled and closed the gap between them, melting against Kara’s soft lips. She could feel how hesitant the response was, but she didn’t get the chance to break the kiss because her fiancée was chasing her lips.

Kara let Lena push her down onto the bed, humming when their kiss didn’t stop.

Lena was a bit taken aback when she felt Kara’s tongue seeking entrance. It was a bold move and she liked it, liked how she took some control into her hands. She parted her lips and moaned silently when she felt Kara’s tongue circling around hers. It had been so long since she had this kind of intimacy with anyone, too long. She was panting when she broke their kiss and felt a familiar warmth between her legs.

“Wow,” Kara breathed out, smiling dazed. “You’re a good kisser,” she whispered, thinking how Lena was without a doubt the best kiss she ever had.

“Likewise,” Lena rasped, toying with a lock of Kara’s hair. Her sweet innocent fiancée had no idea how even a kiss drove her crazy.

Kara heard how Lena’s heart was beating faster, especially when they looked into each other’s eyes. It gave her hope that there could be something real between them, something she never anticipated or hoped for when she rung people’s doorbell.

“Three times is a charm?” Kara asked in a whisper, smiling when Lena chuckled.

Lena hummed and captured Kara’s lips again. She’d never shared a bed before with nothing more than kisses happening. It was a pleasant change of pace which she welcomed with open arms. She was relieved that their first kiss wasn’t postponed for their wedding because if it had to take place in front of the altar under the scrutinizing looks of their guests she’d have been quite nervous.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was up and about before Lena was awake. She’d silently slipped out of bed and gotten dressed. A smile tugged at her lips when she heard her fiancée tiptoeing behind her. “Good morning,” she chirped, spinning around just in time to see Lena jump up.

For Lena it was another telltale sign Kara was alien. To be fair, the first big sign had been on the first day they met when her fiancée swung by her office and mentioned the gods. “Good morning, Kara,” she replied, smiling while she rested a hand against her chest. “I won’t be able to sneak up on you, will I?”

“Nope, not a chance,” Kara answered, laughing lightly. “Breakfast?” she asked, gesturing around.

Lena took a moment to observe her kitchen. Unlike Leslie, Kara hadn’t turned her kitchen into a mess. Surprisingly, nothing looked broken. “Huh…,” she said when she spotted baked goods. “Where did all of this come from?”

“I flew to the bakery… on foot,” Kara said, mentally cringing at how she almost slipped up. “Croissant?” she asked, holding a plate out to Lena.

Flying definitely wasn’t a human thing to do. “It’s very sweet you prepared breakfast,” she replied, grasping a croissant. She’d normally settle for a healthier type of breakfast, although baked goods were tasteful every now and then, and she appreciated Kara’s effort.

Kara smiled and put the plate down. “I would have brought you breakfast to bed, but you woke up earlier than I anticipated,” she said, having had it all planned out in her mind.

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Lena assured her with a smile. “I’m not fond of eating in my room. I’d rather not fill my bed with crumbs.”

“Noted,” Kara replied, thinking how she’d remember that for the future. “I made you some orange juice, but I wasn’t sure how much you’d like, so I kind of erm…well, I think it’s enough for five glasses.”

Lena’s eyebrows shot up when Kara pointed at a bowl which had enough orange juice for at least eight glasses, if not ten. She poured herself a glass, frowning when she noticed something. “There’s no pulp in this,” she said, voicing her thoughts aloud.

“I remember you told me about your friend and how she made you orange juice with pulp while you don’t like pulp,” Kara replied, beaming while Lena sipped from her orange juice.

Lena was impressed Kara had not only listened, but had also remembered. She put her glass down and grasped her fiancée’s hands.

Kara willingly moved forward when Lena tugged, not daring to squeeze her hands even the slightest bit.

Lena kissed the corner of Kara’s mouth and then her nose, chuckling when she caught her pouting. “How am I ever going to be able to say no to you?” she whispered, shaking her head. She licked her lips, watching how her fiancée followed the movement of her tongue.

Kara put her hands on either side of Lena, resting them on the counter. She kissed her fiancée’s neck and sucked on her earlobe, knowing it made Lena breathe faster, more ragged. Releasing her earlobe, she went on, kissing her fiancée’s jaw.

Lena nudged Kara’s nose with her own, which had the opposite effect when her fiancée faltered and stumbled back.

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispered, sighing. “These nerves flare up at the worst times,” she said with a nervous chuckle. She hated lying, but she couldn’t let the truth ruin what they had.

Lena let it slide and decided to eat. “I can give you a ride home after breakfast, if you want,” she offered, waiting for Kara to join her to eat.

“Um yeah… sure,” Kara replied, pushing her glasses higher up her nose. She joined Lena at the table and tried not to look sad. Her parents were wrong to try forcing her into a courtship, but Krypton was her home and she missed it. She had friends and family on Krypton and there she didn’t have to pretend to be anyone other than Kara Zor-El.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lena asked, focusing on Kara rather than eating. It was all a matter of priorities and her fiancée was more important than a meal.

Kara shook her head. “Another time,” she whispered, smiling weakly.

Lena nodded, not going to press the matter.

“Last night when I got emotional…,” Kara said, fumbling with her glasses as she thought that maybe she could share some things without revealing too much. “When I was fourteen I had a friend with whom I shared my first kiss. We giggled a lot and it was slightly awkward,” she said, chuckling at the memory. “Four years ago, she died.”

Lena got up and walked around the table, striding over to Kara, wrapping her up in a hug. “She’s with the gods,” she whispered, stroking her hair.

“Yes,” Kara agreed, comforted by the knowledge Syra was walking in Rao’s light and didn’t have to suffer anymore. She closed her eyes, relaxing into Lena’s hug, though she didn’t trust herself enough to hug her back.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy huffed when the meat she was preparing kept sizzling and each time she tried to turn it, she had to jump back to avoid getting burned. “This meat hates me,” she mumbled.

“You should try vegan food instead,” Maggie said to Lucy.

“Yeah no thanks, I’m not interested in eating dust and carton,” Lucy replied, groaning when a splash of hot butter landed on her hand.

Astra moved to stand behind Lucy. “You have to be gentler,” she said, snaking her arms past Lucy’s sides. She clasped her hands around Lucy’s, guiding her.

“Gentle, yes,” Lucy agreed, her voice faltering slightly. “God,” she whispered when Astra’s cheek was pressed next to hers.

Kara raised an eyebrow, hearing how Lucy’s heartbeat was beating like crazy.

“Luce really has the hots for your aunt,” Alex said to Kara, from where she was sitting on Lucy’s couch in Maggie’s arms.

“It’s easy to see why,” Maggie commented, chuckling when Alex elbowed her. “I love it when you get jealous.”

“Oh, when I get jealous, hm?” Alex replied, the corners of her lips moving up in a grin. “Yesterday when I said Astra is foxy you muttered and refused to hug me.”

“Can you all please stop drooling about my aunt?” Kara said, wishing she could go back in time and not hear certain things.

“Please, if anyone drools, it’s you drooling over Lena,” Alex teased.

Kara blushed when she thought about Lena, more particularly about her lips, which she kissed many times.

“What’s that?” Maggie asked Kara, a dimpled smiling appearing on her face.

“What’s what?” Kara asked, frowning.

“That little smile you did when Alex mentioned Lena,” Maggie clarified. “Oh my god, you smooched, didn’t you?”

“I… what… I no…pff, hah, where did you ever get that idea from?” Kara replied, laughing as she scratched the back of her neck. “Lena and I didn’t…,” she said, dropping her argument because nobody seemed to believe her.

“What was it like kissing an angel?” Lucy asked Kara, laughing, until Astra’s arms tightened around her waist. “I think I got it now,” she said to Astra, turning around.

Kara was legit worried Lucy’s heart might explode when she saw the agent was chest to chest with her aunt.

“It appears to be too hot for you,” Astra said to Lucy, voice not giving anything away. “Perhaps you are too close to the fire.”

“Hmm, perhaps,” Lucy replied, bringing her hands up to rest on Astra’s shoulders. “I don’t mind getting a little hot if it means I get to see how good you are with your hands.”

“I need to wash my ears out with bleach,” Kara muttered, much to Alex and Maggie’s amusement.

Astra dropped her arms so Lucy was no longer trapped. “Be careful not to get burned, strange human,” she warned.

“Here we go again with the human shtick,” Lucy said, sighing.

Kara had a feeling Lucy was testing her aunt and pushing her boundaries, even more so when she saw the agent lifting Alya up. “Don’t look at me if you end up with another bruise,” she said to Lucy, holding her hands up, wanting to stay out of it.

“Nah, I bet the General barks more than she bites,” Lucy said, laughing when Astra glared at her. “You’re welcome to bite me though,” she said to Astra, winking.

“Chill, Luce,” Maggie said, shaking her head. “You’re putting it on too thick. You’ll never get her to bite that way.”

“My girlfriend has a point,” Alex agreed, blushing when Maggie smiled at her. “I love calling you mine,” she whispered to Maggie.

“I love it when you call me yours,” Maggie replied, whispering.

“I’m not worried,” Lucy said, tickling Alya’s side. “Astra is my wife on paper, so it’s all good.”

“More blending in will be required,” Astra said to Kara with a weighted nod. “Perhaps I should try a divorce.”

Kara chuckled when Lucy glared at her aunt, which only resulted in a glaring contest between them. “I wonder if they will kiss or kill each other first,” she said to Alex and Maggie while she joined them on the couch.

“Hmm,” Maggie hummed. “It’s going to be a close call.”

“I’d say kiss,” Alex said. “I don’t think Astra has it in her to kill Luce, she’s too soft,” she said, cocking an eyebrow when Astra broke her glare at Lucy to look at her.

“I am not soft,” Astra said evenly. “Nor do I care about your fragile human lives.”

“Aunt Astra,” Kara said, sighing when her aunt took Alya in her arms and walked into her bedroom, shutting the door. “I think you’ve upset her,” she said to Alex, thinking how Astra was a respected general on Krypton who was anything but soft. Of course she knew her aunt had a soft side, but she also knew she didn’t like it being pointed out.

“I got it,” Lucy said, frowning as she went to enter Astra’s bedroom.

Kara wanted to stop Lucy, but it was too late. She sighed, able to hear everything.

“Hey,” Lucy whispered to Astra. “Mind if I sit next to you?”

“Would you sit elsewhere if I said no?”

“Probably not,” Lucy answered with a silent chuckle. “Look, there’s nothing wrong with being soft sometimes. I get that admitting it can make you feel vulnerable, but you’re not weak for it. You’re General Astra. You’re a badass woman who was leading a whole army.”

“Even if I do have a soft side, I am not soft,” Astra replied, whispering. “I care about my niece and my daughter. Their lives are the only lives which matter to me.”

“That’s okay, nothing wrong with that,” Lucy whispered. “You’re protective of your family, you’re strong. My earlier statement still stands. You’re not weak for having a soft spot.”

“Why do you care?” Astra asked, exhaling quietly. “You and I are not the same species, yet you took my family in.”

“At the end of the day we bleed the same,” Lucy answered, shifting closer towards Astra. “And if that answer doesn’t suffice, ask yourself why you care.”

Kara put her glasses back on and averted her eyes when Lucy left her aunt’s bedroom, although it was probably obvious she had heard everything. It was nice to know that there was more to the agent than being a tease and a flirt.

“I’m sorry I said hurtful things,” Alex said to Astra, once she exited her bedroom. “It wasn’t my intention.”

“All is well,” Astra replied, nodding. “I should not have acted as if I were a petulant child.”

“Dinner’s almost ready,” Lucy announced. “What do you say, General, care to help a lady out?”

“When I come across a lady, certainly,” Astra answered sweetly, smiling when Lucy’s jaw dropped.

“Oooh, burn,” Maggie said, laughing.

Lucy smirked when Astra approached her. “Tease,” she whispered, bumping her hip against Astra’s.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sat cross-legged on her couch in her office at Catco, sharing a cup of coffee with Eve, who was a sweet assistant. She frowned when she caught sight of Kara stumbling out of the elevator, precisely seven minutes late for her first day, which wasn’t a promising start, although she wasn’t all that uptight.

“Hi, Lena,” Kara said, fidgeting with her glasses while she entered the office. “Or should I say Miss Luthor?” she asked, cringing at the thought she probably already messed it up.

“Either is fine,” Lena answered, waving Kara off. She had people working for her who’d call her by her name rather than her surname and it was no secret she was seeing Kara, not with the tabloids writing about it as if it was the biggest story since Lex went to prison.

Eve excused herself to continue working.

Lena tapped her watched. “Seven minutes late,” she said, smiling slightly. “Care to explain your tardiness, Miss Danvers?”

“I um… er,” Kara answered, swallowing thickly. “I wasn’t sure what to wear,” she confessed, having changed into so many clothes while she ruined some, until her head was spinning. “I’m sorry I’m late. It won’t happen again.”

“You could make it up to me,” Lena suggested, getting up to walk over to the desk.

Kara narrowed her eyes a bit. “I could,” she agreed, catching on to Lena’s playful tone.

“Ah-ah,” Lena said, pressing a finger against Kara’s lips when she saw her leaning in for a kiss. “Tonight, after work,” she clarified, dropping her hand.

Kara pouted and groaned when Lena kissed her cheek.

Lena pulled the chair back and waited for Kara to sit. “Shall we?” she asked, nodding her head at the chair. “I can squeeze in a few hours to stay here, though in the afternoon I am expected to attend a meeting of my board at L-Corp,” she said, which only was called together and arranged in the morning.

“Oh okay,” Kara replied, frowning slightly.

“Eve, my assistant you saw earlier, will be around for anything you need,” Lena said, massaging Kara’s shoulders. “You’re tense, darling,” she whispered, feeling knots under her fingers.

Kara moaned quietly and tipped her head back. “That feels good,” she whispered, relaxing. “You’re an angel.”

Lena chuckled, thinking how Kara said the same thing each time she gave her food. “Better?” she asked, smiling when her fiancée groaned at the loss of contact.

“Yes, thank you,” Kara answered, smiling back. “I should be late more often, it turns out to be quite rewarding,” she teased, laughing when Lena swatted her arm.

Lena cleared her throat, ready to be serious about teaching Kara the ropes, moving on from all the jokes and the teasing. In a few hours she would be at L-Corp with her team of scientists, to discuss the prototype of the alien detection device, which was finally getting somewhere. It was a project which she poured half a million dollars into

Kara listened while Lena explained what her work would entail. She found herself staring more at her fiancée’s lips rather than at the screen. Each time Lena caught her staring, she received a small smile from her.

“You will be able to decide what makes it onto the front-page of our catalogue,” Lena explained, moving the cursor to show Kara the outline for the new catalogue.

“Let me surprise you tonight,” Kara blurted out. She knew she had to focus on the job, but the thought of spending time with Lena tonight was distracting. “I could pick you up at L-Corp around six?”

“Make it seven,” Lena answered, nodding. “May I continue now, Miss Danvers?” she asked, smiling while Kara fumbled with her glasses and ducked her head.

“Absolutely, I’m all eyes, err, ears,” Kara replied, blushing. “Well, eyes too,” she added, on second thought, because she had to watch what Lena was showing her.

“Of the latter I have no doubt,” Lena said, raising an eyebrow when she caught Kara gazing into her eyes again, as if she was stargazing. “The screen is there, not in my eyes,” she pointed out, somewhat amused.

“Sorry,” Kara mumbled.

She’d definitely have to make it up to Lena tonight and she had until seven pm to figure out what kind of surprise she would arrange. Now that she had her aunt she wasn’t financially relaying entirely on Alex, Maggie and Lucy anymore. Astra had been pawning jewelry she’d brought with her and she knew her aunt wanted a job, but she also knew she was hesitant leaving Alya with someone.

Lucy had seemed a little bummed during breakfast when Astra had mentioned she’d get her own place eventually. She had a feeling the agent was getting attached to her aunt and her cousin, although she couldn’t blame her. Everyone who had met Alya so far liked her and was drawn to her. Astra said she could live with her once she’d get her own place, although once married she’d be living with Lena and she wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Miss Danvers?” Lena asked, crossing her arms.

Kara blinked and looked up at Lena. “Hmm?”

“I asked you a question,” Lena said, sighing, smiling whilst she shook her head. “You truly aren’t focused today.”

“You prove to be a little distracting,” Kara blurted out, eyes widening. “I mean… um… err, oh R-god,” she said, feeling embarrassed. “Please don’t fire me, I’ll improve.”

“Oh please, I am not going to fire you, Kara,” Lena replied, chuckling. Perhaps she should be annoyed, but Kara was such a puppy. “Once we are married, half of what I own will be yours.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

Half of what she owns, Lena had said. Those words didn’t let Kara go as she walked into L-Corp, ten minutes early to pick her fiancée up. She didn’t want half of what Lena owned. It was a kind gesture and all that, but she wasn’t going to get married to inherit anything and half was far too much. She knew her fiancée was training her to run Catco, though she didn’t want to own it.

Her whole life she learned she had to work for things, even though she was royalty. Lena was already throwing so much into her lap and there honestly was no need for more. She wouldn’t want to live off of her like some kind of parasite. It irked her enough to convince her to bring it up with her fiancée, which so far she hadn’t, given how occupied Lena had been.

She smiled at Jess, who signaled she was allowed to enter. “Hi,” she said, spotting her fiancée behind her desk, engrossed in paperwork.

“Hello, Kara,” Lena replied, peering up from her paperwork. “You’re early,” she noted with a hint of surprise.

“Considering I was seven minutes late this morning, I thought I should be at least seven minutes early tonight,” Kara explained, sitting down on Lena’s couch when she saw her pointing at it.

Lena pushed her chair back and got up, grasping something from her desk before settling down next to Kara. “Oh, so you’re making up for the seven minutes you made me wait by stripping at least seven from my work now?” she asked, laughing lightly when her fiancée gasped. “Teasing you is far too easy, darling.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Kara said, smiling after pressing a kiss to Lena’s cheek. “What’s that?” she asked, nodding her head at the device in her fiancée’s hands.

“It’s a skin test,” Lena answered, happy Kara was asking her about it.

“Oh,” Kara replied, pushing her glasses higher up her nose. “How does it work?”

“It’s simple,” Lena answered, grasping Kara’s hand. “All you have to do is press your finger here.”

Kara watched the device, which turned red when her finger was pressed against it. “What does it mean?” she asked, frowning. “Is red a good thing?”

Lena couldn’t be any more positive now that Kara was an alien. “Oh yes, red is very good,” she answered, moving one corner of her mouth up. “It means you’re super gay,” she said, laughing when her fiancée gasped.

Kara hesitantly pushed Lena’s finger against the device, hoping she wasn’t applying too much pressure. “Huh,” she whispered when it lit up green instead of red. “This is not a test how gay someone is, is it?”

“It took you a while,” Lena replied, her smile faltering as she shook her head. “It’s an alien detection device,” she explained, seeing Kara tense up.

Kara’s face paled and she forgot how to breathe. This was it, the moment where everything would be revealed to Lena and where she’d probably call off their courtship. She’d been dreading the reveal of her identity. This wasn’t how her fiancée was supposed to find out.

“Green means human and red means alien, but it’s obviously malfunctioning again,” Lena said, chuckling, though she knew better.

“Thank Rao,” Kara whispered under her breath. “Why are you creating that kind of device?” she asked, feeling her heart beat faster. She had to be careful not to make Lena suspicious, but her questions could be seen as curiosity out of interest in her work.

“I think people have the right to know whom among them are aliens,” Lena answered, certain there were plenty of alien refugees.

“Don’t you think that’s a little unfair?” Kara asked, disagreeing with Lena’s statement. Some aliens already looked alien enough without a device pointing it out. “I mean, you wouldn’t go around writing on people’s faces whether they’re gay or not, metaphorically speaking, so why write on people’s head whether they’re human or alien?”

Lena’s eyebrows rose. She could have expected Kara to defend aliens, though she didn’t know she’d make such a valid point about it. “I’ll admit I would never out someone,” she replied, impressed how her fiancée made her doubt her project with one single argument. “I’ll give it some thought while I rework this prototype.”

Kara nodded at the fair enough response. “Are you ready to go out?” she asked, deciding not to overthink about the device, not while Lena was going to think about it while it was malfunctioning. It hadn’t looked like it malfunctioned, but it was a relief her fiancée thought it had.

Lena got up, put her device into a safe and went to open the door. “After you, darling,” she said with a warm smile. She assumed Kara would need time to trust her enough to tell her she was an alien, which was fine.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Trust me,” Kara said while she stood near the edge of the woods. It must have looked quite shady for her to try and convince Lena to enter the woods at night, but it was all a part of the surprise. “I’m not a serial killer,” she added, chuckling.

“Isn’t that something a serial killer would say?” Lena asked, eying the woods. “This is not some kind of abduction where an alien ship will beam me up, is it?”

At the playful smile on Lena’s face, Kara laughed. She wouldn’t abduct her fiancée or have her beamed up. If she were ever to return to Krypton and take Lena with her, she’d ask nicely first. “I suppose you’ll have to find out,” she answered, shrugging.

“Aren’t you full of surprises,” Lena commented, stepping out into the woods. “If I break my heel again, I still won’t accept a piggy back ride,” she warned.

“You won’t break a heel if you watch your step,” Kara replied, smiling while Lena stared at her. “It’s not far,” she promised, although she may have been reasonably faster when she’d been setting it up, so on second thought it might be a tad far. It would depend on what was considered far.

Lena saw Kara’s hands shooting out each time she was the slightest bit wobbly. She had no doubt her fiancée would catch her, whichever way she would end up falling. The light of her phone helped her to see clearly. Kara seemed fine without it and was walking a step ahead of her with her glasses placed in her hair. It was strange seeing someone who always wore glasses walking around in the dark without glasses on, unless her fiancée didn’t need those glasses at all.

Kara looked up at the sky, sighing while she missed home, which was past the stars somewhere. She’d never been this far away from home before. Maybe her parents missed her as much as she missed them.

“Darling, what exactly did you mean by not far?” Lena asked after half an hour while they were still walking. She had no idea how to walk back and it was odd to see Kara as if she knew these woods like the back of her hand, when she was new in National City. Her fiancée must have had a special vision. It was the only logical explanation she could come up with.

“It’s a bit further than I remember,” Kara answered, biting her lip. “But it’s really not so far anymore now,” she promised, plastering a smile onto her face. “Five more minutes,” she said, wiggling five fingers.

Lena hummed and tried to keep up with Kara’s pace, which was close to speed walking. Speed, strength and special vision to be able to see in the dark. She wondered which other alien powers her fiancée possessed.

Five minutes had turned into ten when Kara came to a stop. “Tada,” she said, gesturing at a blanket in an open space. There was a picnic basket resting on top of it, which she had filled with sandwiches. There were two glasses, plus two spares she hid in the picnic basket, and a bottle of the red wine Lena seemed to like so much.

Lena blinked her eyes at the jars that hung in nearby trees, filled with lights, which with a second look were actually fireflies. Her eyes turned glassy against her will and she hugged Kara, who was frowning. “Nobody ever surprised me like this,” she whispered, thinking how nobody ever put so much effort into doing something for her.

“Only the best for my heart,” Kara whispered, kissing Lena’s cheek.

Lena felt like she had to hold her heart just for hearing Kara say that. “I think I’m really going to like marrying you, Miss Danvers,” she whispered, coaxing her fiancée into a kiss.

“The feeling is mutual,” Kara replied, carefully pulling away. “Would you like some wine?”

“I could open the bottle?” Lena offered, not wanting Kara to eat herself up if she’d break the bottle with her strength.

“You’re probably better at it,” Kara answered, nodding. “I made lots of sandwiches,” she said, getting onto the blanket and opening the picnic basket. “I hope you like peanut butter and jelly because it’s delicious.”

“You’re in luck, I do like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches,” Lena replied whilst she joined Kara on the blanket. She grasped the bottle of wine and struggled with the cork, seeing nothing to open it with. “I think I’m a bit too tired from work,” she said after fruitlessly tugging at the cork.

“I had some donuts earlier, so I’m still in a sugar rush,” Kara said, holding her hand out for the bottle. She grasped the cork, careful not to break the bottle as she pulled the cork out in one clean move.

“You’re quite strong,” Lena whispered, touching Kara’s upper arm, gasping when she felt her muscles flex. “I’d love to see you work out some time.”

Kara felt heat rising in her cheeks. “Once we’re married you can watch me work out as much as you’d like,” she whispered in Lena’s ear, smiling when she heard her gasp again. Rao, she lived for the sounds her fiancée made and she couldn’t even imagine what was to come once they’d be married. Well, Lena probably would.

“Careful, Kara,” Lena warned, breathily. “We wouldn’t want to break the rules now would we?” she asked, although a part of her felt rebellious and didn’t want to care about any rules, but this was Kara, her sweet fiancée. She wasn’t going to disrespect Kara’s traditions by being impatient. “Please don’t tease,” she husked when her fiancée kissed her neck.

Kara shivered at the silent plea, which made her body react in ways she’d never reacted to anyone before, though she did comply and backed away.

Lena put her hand around Kara’s when she saw how it shook while she tried to pour them both some wine. “Nervous, darling?” she asked, feeling the warmth of her fiancée’s skin. God, being touched by Kara’s hands would feel amazing, but that was a thought she had to save for another day.

“A little,” Kara confessed, not lying. Worrying about using too much strength did make her nervous. Being a human wasn’t easy when her powers made her different. “I’ve never surprised anyone with a date before.”

Lena wanted to say it wasn’t much of a surprise date, given Kara told her in advance she’d surprise her, though the surprise itself was unexpected. “I’m positively surprised,” she replied, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. “Being here with you underneath the stars is the best date I ever had,” she said, and the smile that lit her fiancée’s face made her melt.

“Whether we’re here or…,” Kara whispered, glancing up at the stars, “… elsewhere, all I care about is that I’m somewhere with you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this is getting so cheesy.


	13. Chapter 13

Lena felt like she owed Kara after she’d been busy for the past month. She tried to squeeze as much time in with her fiancée as she could, but running two companies didn’t help. One day she’d allow Kara to fully run Catco without her help, though for now it was too early for that. She’d only seen her fiancée about a handful of times to share either lunch or dinner, which wasn’t enough.

Kara squealed when they stepped into a room to tastes cakes for their wedding. This was a tradition that didn’t exist on Krypton, but it certainly should. She’d always been a sweet tooth and being able to taste various cakes for free was like being in paradise. When Lena had invited her for this over the phone, she’d practically screamed in her ear out of excitement.

Lena held a hand in front of her mouth to contain a chuckle when she saw Kara bouncing on her legs. It was like entering a candy store with a child. Her fiancée was nothing like anyone else she ever met in her life and her mother had been wrong to call her a gold digger. She knew Kara wasn’t out to get her money because she wasn’t even cooperating to run Catco as if it were her own.

A real gold digger would have leapt at the chance of getting a company worth millions in their hands without having to pay a single dollar for it. Her mother knew nothing of her fiancée and her connection with her mouth had grown worse now that her engagement had been announced. It happened about a week ago, when a reporter caught her checking out rings.

She knew the truth could only be hidden for so long and with her wedding nearing, she’d given an exclusive interview, with Kara’s consent, to confirm she was engaged. In three weeks they were going to get married, which meant they had to take care of the last details. She wasn’t sure if her mother would attend her wedding, though she was doubtful she would. Her mother carried a lot of bitterness in her, always had, although over the years it got worse.

“Strawberry pie,” Kara hummed, licking her lips. “Oooh, chocolate.”

“Adorkable,” Lena whispered, raising an eyebrow when Kara blushed whilst glancing at her. Her fiancée’s hearing was remarkably developed, which was both impressive and something she had to be mindful of to avoid making too loud noises or whispering things she didn’t want her to hear.

“I’m ready,” Kara said, holding a fork in her hands. “Which cake do we eat first?”

“Slices, darling,” Lena corrected, chuckling when Kara pouted. There were at least twenty different cakes displayed, all in various tastes, though she had no doubt her fiancée would have devoured them all from top to bottom. “Perhaps we can try the chocolate one first,” she suggested, letting her inner chocolate lover speak.

“Mhmm, chocolate,” Kara moaned quietly. Maybe it wouldn’t be an issue if she’d have two slices of each cake. After all, she needed to get a good taste of each one to help Lena decide which cake they wanted for their wedding.

Lena smiled at the baker, who gestured at a table for them to sit. “We’ll try the chocolate cake first, thank you,” she said, pulling a chair back for Kara.

Kara hoped she wouldn’t bend the small fork or the plate, which looked thinner than other plates she’d eaten off. The chocolate cake looked water mouthing with its layers of dark chocolate, milk chocolate and white chocolate.

Lena felt the first bite melt onto her tongue, which had her close her eyes and moan silently. She slowly opened her eyes to have another bite, blushing when she saw Kara staring at her. “Chocolate will always be my number one guilty pleasure,” she said, glancing down at her fiancée’s slice, which was surprisingly untouched.

Kara followed Lena’s line of sight. “Oh um… I was distracted again,” she said, slowly having a bite, relieved when the fork didn’t bend and the plate didn’t break, but that was only one bite from one slice of one cake, and there were several more to go.

Lena tried to combine the chocolate cake with a strawberry one. “Oh this tastes amazing,” she whispered, feeling the flavors dance on her tongue. “You have to try this,” she said, bringing her fork close to Kara’s mouth.

Now that Kara liked a lot better than having to struggle with measuring her strength. She opened her mouth, letting Lena feed her. “Mhmm, delicious,” she said, licking her lips.

Lena chuckled when Kara opened her mouth again. She shook her head and moved her fork to feed her fiancée another bite. “I take it your hands are sleeping?” she teased, though she had a feeling Kara was worried to break something.

“You must be a mind reader,” Kara replied, smiling at the sparkle in Lena’s eyes. She loved making her fiancée look happy.  “And you’re good at combining flavors, so by all means, don’t stop now.”

“You’re unbelievable, but that’s why I like you so much,” Lena said, unable to keep her feelings from slipping. It was easy to like Kara with the way she made people smile and how upbeat she was, or how she enjoyed simple things such as watching birds fly around. Within time, she might even fall in love.

The baker brought more samples to their table. “How long have you two been together?” he asked, smiling.

Kara gazed into Lena’s eyes. “Not long, but it feels like I’ve known her for a long time, like we’re meant to be,” she answered, not taking her eyes off of her fiancée, who placed a hand on top of hers. “Time feels irrelevant, when I’m with Lena, time doesn’t exist.”

Lena wondered if Kara had been thinking about which vows she’d be saying at their wedding, because it sounded as if she was sharing vows right now. Her fiancée was even more unique than she thought.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Astra scrutinized the items at the jewelry store, paying little attention to the various necklaces and rings. She had to keep Alya’s wandering hands from taking things.

Kara smiled how her cousin reached out for anything that was shiny, which was a lot of things. “I appreciate that you’re here with me,” she whispered to her aunt.

Everything on earth was different from Krypton and it was clear people here were more into exchanging rings. She would be exchanging rings with Lena, since it was more of an earthly tradition for couples to show others they were married. Her fiancée told her that if she’d drink somewhere and people would see her wedding ring, they should know not to flirt and such. It was a symbol someone was taken.

“Have you chosen which colors you would like your bracelet to have?” Astra asked while she tried to take a necklace out of Alya’s hands.

Alya pouted and closed her tiny hands around the necklace.

“We will buy it,” Astra assured the salesperson.

Kara chuckled and shook her head, knowing her aunt could hardly say no to Alya. “I have thought about it,” she said, nodding. “Last night I talked about it with Lena and we decided on colors together.”

Astra walked over to bracelets, but they had no colors woven into them.

Kara felt relieved Lena had told her she could get bracelets custom made and that no store would hesitate to fulfill that request if she’d mention her fiancée’s name. “Red is the first color we’ve chosen, since it’s Lena favorite,” she said, smiling. “I chose blue and we also picked green and gold. So our bracelets would have to be made out of those colors, woven in various shades.”

“You will look beautiful, little one,” Astra whispered, squeezing Kara’s shoulder. “Have you thought about going home after your wedding has been completed?”

“A little bit, but not much yet,” Kara answered silently, sighing. “Lena doesn’t know yet and I want to tell her someday, but I guess I’m looking for the right moment. It helps that Leslie is her friend since she’s not human either, though I must admit the device she created made me nervous. I know she decided to flush that project because she said it wouldn’t stop malfunctioning, but I’m still worried she wouldn’t be okay with the truth.”

“The device did sound worrisome,” Astra agreed. “Though Lena has her heart in the right place. I can feel her intentions are pure. She cares for you.”

“Yeah,” Kara whispered with a pained smile. “I miss home, I really do, but I can’t just abduct Lena and take her there. She’s my equal, her consent is necessary. Perhaps I can tell her the truth soon, maybe after our wedding. I know that may sound a little unfair, although she made it clear she wants to be allowed to divorce whenever she wants to, so if she wouldn’t accept me for who I am she can take that route.”

Astra lowered her hand to squeeze Kara’s.

“If I do end up going back home, do you promise you’ll look after Alex, Maggie and Lucy?” Kara asked, gazing into her aunt’s eyes. “I know they’re not really our family, but they took us in and treated us as family,” she whispered, knowing for sure she would miss them.

“I shall,” Astra promised. “Even though Lucy is insufferable,” she added with a quiet sigh.

“She may be a bit insufferable,” Kara agreed, definitely understanding why her aunt would think so. “But you and I both know she’s been sweet to Alya, and yes, she teases you a lot, but I think she genuinely likes you underneath it all.”

“She has made her feelings abundantly clear,” Astra replied, letting go of Kara’s hand to walk towards the salesman. “She plays with fire a lot and she will continue to get burned.”

“I think you need that though,” Kara said, shrugging with half a smile when her aunt frowned at her. “You need someone who challenges you. I think she energizes you and let’s be fair, her apartment was trashed and she still looked at you and Alya as if you could do no wrong.”

“She is as special as she is infuriating,” Astra said, finally managing to get Alya to let go of the necklace so she could pay for it.

“Hi,” Kara said to the salesperson. “I’m here to place a custom order under the name of Lena Luthor,” she explained, breathing out when the salesperson smiled at her and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. “Lena’s my fiancée,” she said with pride and a bright smile. “Isn’t she the best? You should see her eyes and I don’t mean just see them. I mean, look into them. Really look into them. It makes sense why they say the eyes are the mirror of the soul. Her soul is so gorgeous I’m not surprised her eyes are, too.”

“She does this sometimes,” Astra said to the salesperson who nodded at Kara’s stream of words. “We will be here a while, I hope you don’t have a break coming up anytime soon.”

“And her hair is so soft and silky, you should touch it,” Kara said dreamily, thinking of how much she liked to play with Lena’s hair, if she did so gently. “It’s like her hair is woven out of black gold. Oh and her skin, R-god, her skin. It’s like she’s been kissed by the moonlight. Wait, right, I’m here to order bracelets. One of them will be around her wrist, her beautiful perfectly structured wrist.”

Kara rambled on for minutes, which turned into an hour. She blushed when the salesperson cleared his throat and pointed behind her, revealing the line of people whom were waiting. “Oh um err…,” she said, practically feeling herself sink into the floor. “So I want to order custom bracelets,” she said, ignoring the huffing and groaning coming from the people behind her.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some violence and death in this chapter. (Sorry) not sorry.   
> _________________________________________________________________________

“Okay,” Lena whispered, pacing around while she tried to regulate her breathing. “I can do this,” she said, nodding to herself. “I already got this far,” she whispered, glancing at the altar from the corner of her eyes.

“Umm… do you like… need a minute to get some fresh air?” Kara asked, fumbling with her glasses. Seeing Lena pace around only made her more nervous as well.

Lena stopped pacing all at once and smiled at Kara. “No, no, I’m fine,” she answered, grasping one of her fiancée’s hands, which were never sweaty, though she did feel her hand shaking.

“You’re going to do great tomorrow,” Kara said, carefully squeezing Lena’s hand once. She wanted to reassure her fiancée and take her nerves away, even though she was dying on the inside from her own nerves. “And I’m sure you’ll look beautiful in your…”

Lena laughed and shook her head. “I’m not going to tell you what I’ll be wearing,” she said, leaving that to be a surprise, despite Kara’s groan. “Nice try though,” she teased, sticking her tongue out.

Kara gasped. “Well, then I won’t tell you what I’ll be wearing either,” she replied, sticking her tongue out too.

“Dorks,” Maggie snickered.

“They’re so cute, aww,” Alex said. “That’s going to be us at the altar someday, babe,” she said to Maggie, kissing her cheek.

Maggie’s eyebrows shot up. “You sound quite serious, Danvers,” she noted.

“That’s because I am,” Alex replied, blushing while she smiled. “One day I do want to get married and it’ll be with you.”

“Lovely proposal,” Maggie teased.

“Hooray for being gay,” Lucy cheered.

Lena had been able to rent the church for today for a wedding rehearsal with Kara, which she assumed would be helpful because it all seemed to look foreign to her fiancée. She even had to tell Kara where to stand. With each passing day, more and more things about her fiancée had screamed alien, although she already knew anyway. It puzzled her how she hadn’t been told by Kara yet while their wedding was taking place tomorrow.

“I’ll play the priest,” Lucy said, moving to stand in front of the altar.

“I suppose that could be helpful,” Lena said, raising an eyebrow.

“Dearly beloved,” Lucy said, making a grand gesture with her hands. “We have gathered here to gay,” she said, smiling while Lena shook her head.

Kara almost found herself asking if that was why humans had this tendency for labels. “She changed it, didn’t she?” she asked Lena, sighing.

Lena nodded. Those definitely weren’t the words their priest would be saying.

“Shhh, just go with it,” Lucy said, clearing her throat. “Before I start this holy matrimony, please join hands.”

Kara gulped, struggling to keep her hands steady while she took Lena’s hands in hers. She knew she’d have to hold her hands tomorrow as well, so practice was definitely in order.

Leslie moved to stand next to Lucy. “What’s a priest without some help?” she said, tugging at her leather jacket. “Is there anyone who objects or has some lame reason why these two love birds shouldn’t get married?”

“I think we can skip that part,” Lena said, smiling.

Kara smiled back at Lena, hearing nobody object, but when the doors were thrown open, she flinched at the noise and dropped her fiancée’s hands.

“I object! Kara is mine!”

“What the fuck?” Lucy murmured.

Lena crossed her arms over her chest and went to stand in front of Kara, shielding her. “Kara is not yours,” she said, lifting her chin at the man who entered, who must have been Mike. She clenched her jaw when she saw more men entering.

Kara’s face paled when she saw Mon-El, which meant he had found her. She was so close to marrying Lena, only a day away from fully being free and now they found her. This was a nightmare. “I’m with Lena,” she said sharply.

“Leave,” Astra said sternly to Mon-El. “All of you,” she said to the men surrounding him.

“I never wanted to marry you,” Kara said to Mon-El. “I don’t love you and I never will.”

“How dare you!” Mon-El shouted. “You should be grateful you have the honor to marry me while you should be kissing the very ground I walk on!”

Lena was disgusted by the man Kara’s parents wanted to force her to marry. “She said no,” she said, her voice cold and low. “Leave her alone or I will phone the police and have you arrested for harassment.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” Kara said to Mon-El, shaking her head. “You can’t take me back home.”

Mon-El laughed and nudged his men who laughed as well. “I’m not going to take you home, princess,” he replied with a taunting tone in his voice. “Your home is gone and it’s your fault.”

Kara frowned. “What do you mean my home is gone?” she asked, swallowing.

“What you did unleashed a war,” Mon-El answered. “Your home has perished. Everyone you knew is gone. You condemned your people when you broke the agreement we made. You killed them all. Their blood is on your hands.”

“Do not listen to him, little one,” Astra whispered. “He is scum.”

“You’re lying,” Kara said to Mon-El. “It’s a trick.”

“By the gods I am telling the truth,” Mon-El replied, holding a hand near his chest while he smiled wickedly.

“No,” Kara whispered, tearing up, shaking her head. “My home isn’t gone. It can’t be.”

“You are coming with me,” Mon-El said to Kara. “You’re my property.”

“Touch her and I will break your fingers,” Lena snarled.

“I’m going to marry Lena whether you like it or not,” Kara said to Mon-El. “Because I… I love her! I love Lena Luthor,” she revealed, having fallen in love with her in the two months she’d been spending time with her, getting to know her.

“If I can’t have you, then neither can she,” Mon-El replied, cocking his gun. He aimed at Lena and took the shot.

Kara saw the bullet swirling through the air, getting closer to Lena, who was still standing in front of her. Without hesitating, she moved to stand in front of her fiancée and ended up catching the bullet between her fingertips. She didn’t even know she was capable of catching bullets, because she’d been ready to get shot instead of Lena. Her nostrils flared up, glaring at Mon-El.

“Aaarghhh,” Kara screamed, throwing the bullet.

Kara’s speed and force were stronger than she anticipated, too upset Mon-El tried to shoot the love of her life. She gasped when the bullet shot through Mon-El’s throat, who turned out not to be bulletproof.

Mon-El’s eyes widened and he choked out blood, clawing at his throat to no avail.

Lena’s jaw dropped, watching the man turn into something that looked like silver, before he turned into ashes, though that shock wasn’t as big as the shock Kara caught a bullet for her, literally caught one. She always thought the phrase of catching a bullet for someone was just that, a phrase.

“Watch out!” Alex shouted while the other men reached for their weapons.

Maggie pulled Alya into her arms and jumped behind the row of benches.

Alex tucked and rolled to join Maggie, taking her gun out of her holster.

“Lucy,” Astra said when one of the men took a shot at Lucy. She used her speed to shield Lucy, letting the bullets bounce off of her.

Kara took her glasses off, using her heat vision to fight back.

“They are allergic to lead,” Astra said.

Leslie made a whip out of electricity, whipping the men until Alex and Maggie finished shooting them all.

Kara spun around, facing a wide-eyed Lena. “Lena…,” she said, gulping in air. “I… I can explain.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena’s fingers were shaking when she poured herself a glass of wine. She’d gone back to her place with Kara so they could speak privately while the others had stayed at the church the clean up the mess.

Kara took a few slow breaths before sitting down on the couch next to Lena. “My name is Kara Zor-El,” she said, thinking how she should tell the whole truth, not that she had much choice left. “I’m a Kryptonian from Krypton. My parents are Alura and Zor-El. They wanted me to court Mon-El, prince of Daxam, to ensure peace between our people.”

Lena took a large sip from her wine, unable to stop her fingers from shaking.

“I knew I would never love him or even like him in the slightest because he was a slave owner who thought everyone was less than him,” Kara continued. “I tried to reason with my parents, but they refused to listen and they didn’t listen to my aunt either. My aunt wanted to help me, so she sent me to earth to give me my best chance at a good life.”

Lena emptied her glass and refilled it.

“My pod crashed into Alex’s apartment,” Kara said, wincing at the memory. “She wasn’t too happy about her broken window, but she, Maggie and Lucy immediately offered to help me. Alex even made sure I got registered as her sister. Then when my aunt came to earth with Alya, Lucy took them in. Lucy isn’t really my aunt’s wife, but she registered her that way and I think she keeps dreaming about being my aunt’s wife.”

Lena should have known Lucy and Astra weren’t truly married. Something had seemed off and the moment today at the church had confirmed Lucy was human, otherwise Astra would have never rushed to shield her from bullets.

“My aunt had a husband, who took the blame for my escape,” Kara said, sighing. “He did that to protect my aunt and my cousin and he paid for it with his life. My aunt, my cousin and I are refugees here on earth. We don’t mean anyone any harm. This is the truth and if you want to know more, I’ll answer any question you have. No more secrets.”

Lena sipped from her wine in silence, letting Kara’s story sink in. It sounded like her fiancée had been through a lot and she remembered how that awful man had laughed about Kara’s home being gone.

“Lena?” Kara whispered, biting her lip. “Please say something… I can’t read minds, so I don’t know what you’re thinking.”

Lena’s lips curled into a small smile, relieved mind reading wasn’t one of Kara’s abilities, though if it had been she’d have noticed weeks ago. “There’s one thing I can’t stop thinking about,” she confessed, putting her glass down.

Kara tried to brace herself for the worst, but she wasn’t ready to be rejected. She’d probably never be ready to be rejected by Lena.

“I love you too, Kara,” Lena whispered, crying.

Kara’s eyes widened, comically so. “You do?” she asked, pinching her arm to check if she was dreaming.

Lena nodded. “And I knew you’re an alien, and yes, I never told you I knew, but I figured that within time you’d tell me, whenever you felt comfortable to do so,” she said, pulling Kara into an embrace. “You being an alien isn’t going to change how I feel about you. I will marry you, Kara, if you still want to,” she whispered, aware her fiancée was free now.

“Of course I still want to, I’m in love with you,” Kara replied, peppering Lena’s cheeks with kisses. “It’s a relief I won’t have to hide who I am anymore. I’ve been so scared I would break you.”

“It’s sweet how much you care about me, nobody has ever loved me the way you do,” Lena whispered, tearing up even more. “You caught a bullet for me and I saw the look in your eyes, I saw how you were willing to die for me.”

Kara gently tangled her hands in Lena’s hair and kissed her, overwhelmed by a sea of emotions. She was free now and she was with the woman she loved, but her home was gone and earth was always going to be her home now. Though as she gazed into Lena’s eyes, she knew where her real home was.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone order fluff? Yes? No? Well, I did.

**_Six years later…_ **

 

Kara tucked her head under Lena’s chin, humming as she heard the door creaking open, too sleepy to open her eyes yet. Her movement caused her wife to stir and her lips curled into a smile when she felt Lena’s arm snaking around her waist.

Lena kissed the crown of Kara’s hair without opening her eyes, stilling when she felt their bed dip. A chubby finger poked at her cheek.

“Mama,” their two year old whispered. “Lizzie wake.”

Kara grunted when two giggling bodies fell down on top of hers, although it didn’t hurt in the slightest.

“Mommy, we know you’re awake,” Lyra, their five year old, giggled.

“You too, mama,” Lily said, giggling along with her twin sister.

Lena sighed when the baby monitor crackled. “Darling, Alura is awake,” she said, nudging Kara.

“Sleepy,” Kara whispered, yawning.

Lena chuckled and tickled her wife’s side, causing her to squeak. “It’s Sunday, go choose clothes,” she said to their daughters, who always were allowed to choose their own outfits on Sundays, which mostly ended in the most colorful miss-matched combinations.

Kara cracked her eyes open, watching Lyra, Lily and Lizzie tumble out of their bedroom. Alura’s wails were slowly but surely increasing, which meant their four month old was hungry.

“Remember how five years ago, when we were married for one year, you said adopting children would be a good idea?” Lena asked, mumbling while she rubbed at her eyes.

“I’ll always remember that day,” Kara answered, smiling because she recalled how she’d spun her wife around in her arms when she said yes. “And when we adopted Lily and Lyra, you were immediately smitten.”

“Hmm, and then we both agreed to adopt another child, but when they showed us a picture of two little girls, we wanted them both,” Lena replied, remembering they adopted Lizzie and Alura four months ago. Alura had no name when they’d adopted her because her mother died after she was born and she’d let her wife name her.

“I’ll get Alura,” Kara said, crawling out of bed. “Will you prepare breakfast?”

Lena chuckled, thinking how she should have seen that coming. “Fine, but tomorrow we switch,” she answered, pushing herself up. “And I want a kiss.”

Kara leaned down, grasping Lena’s thighs, who wrapped her legs around her waist. Six years she’d been married with her angel and she’d loved every day they’d spent together. She kissed her wife, smiling into their kiss.

“You have that crinkle of yours again,” Lena whispered, resting her forehead against Kara’s, who walked her out of their bedroom. “What’s on your mind?”

“We have one bedroom left…,” Kara answered, smiling when Lena shook her head. “When we adopted Lizzie and Alura you said it would be nice if we’d have a son and so far we have four girls.”

“Oh no, don’t you dare pout,” Lena said, sighing when Kara pouted anyway. “You won’t convince me this time.”

“Alex thought she wouldn’t be able to convince Maggie to ever have a child, but they have a beautiful daughter together and they’re happily married,” Kara pointed out, entering Alura’s bedroom, putting Lena down.

Lena nodded, knowing that was true, but still. She was happy everything worked out for Alex, because at first she thought her sister in law was going to be absolutely heartbroken when it was said she might have split up with Maggie.

“Hey, baby girl,” Kara cooed, carefully lifting Alura into her arms, cradling her to her chest. The first month she hardly dared to hold her youngest daughter at all, worried she’d break her, but she had her strength much better under control than she used to.

“I love the four children we have, darling,” Lena said, rubbing her wife’s back.

“Never say never,” Kara replied with a hopeful smile. “Look at my aunt and Lucy for example, they were always on each other’s case and now they’re raising Alya together and they adopted that cute little boy, Sirius.”

“Oh please, there was always so much sexual tension between them,” Lena said, laughing when Kara scrunched up her nose.

“Mama, look,” Lizzie said, tumbling into Alura’s bedroom.

Lena looked down at Lizzie who was wearing one orange sock and a green one, her Supergirl shirt and no pants. Her daughter had tied her baby blanket around her shoulders to use it as a cape. “Oh wow, you’re almost dressed,” she replied, holding a thumb up. “How about some pants, hm?”

Lizzie shook her head and ran away on her chubby little legs, cooing when Lena chased after her. “No pans day,” she giggled. “Lizzie no pans Sunday.”

“Come here, you sneaky cute little monster,” Lena said to Lizzie.

Kara smiled and went to the kitchen with Alura to prepare her bottle. She was halfway through doing so when she felt arms wrapping around her legs.

“I’m a princess, mommy,” Lyra said, clad in a pink dress. “Lily made me pretty,” she grinned, holding up her arms.

“Please tell me you didn’t touch your mama’s permanent markers,” Kara said while she observed the flowery patterns on Lyra’s arms. She wet a towel and rubbed it gently over her daughter’s arm while juggling holding Alura. “Umm… Houston, we have a tiny problem.”

“You don’t say,” Lena said while she walked into the kitchen, tiny painted hand-prints all over her shirt. “Suffice to say Lizzie found the paint in our guestroom. I did say we should have put it elsewhere.”

Kara snorted, muffling the sound when Lena raised an eyebrow. “On the bright side, you can wash it out,” she pointed out with a smile. “The drawings on Lyra’s arms however….”

“Oh god,” Lena whispered, sighing. “You’d really want a fifth little monster, hm?”

“Of course,” Kara chirped, lighting up when her wife smiled. “Lazy Sundays where we get to chase our children through our house is what I live for.”

“Well, now you’ll get to live for repainting that guestroom because it’s full of tiny handprints,” Lena replied, chuckling when Kara groaned.

“I’ll help,” Lily offered, batting her eyelashes. “Please with strawberries and cheese?” she asked Kara, pouting.

“I can’t say no to food, can I?” Kara answered, shrugging at her wife. “I’ll supervise,” she assured Lena.

“And who is going to supervise you?” Lena asked, laughing when Kara swatted her arm, while their daughters giggled. “I’m happy I married you, Kara Zor-El,” she whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

“Ewww,” Lyra and Lily said in sync, making a face.

“Wew,” Lizzie said, making a face that looked more like a duck face than anything else.

Alura’s insistent wails were what pulled Lena and Kara apart.

“I know, baby, I know,” Kara hushed, grasping Alura’s bottle. “Mommy didn’t forget about you.”

“From each side of you, being a supermom is my favorite,” Lena whispered, watching her wife while she fed Alura.

“I thought me being a super wife was your favorite.”

“It’s kind of a package deal,” Lena answered, smiling. “Either way, I’m the luckiest woman in the universe.”

“Um no, I’m pretty sure that would be me,” Kara objected, smiling back at her wife. “Who would have guessed all of this was possible a little over six years ago?”

“I sure wouldn’t have,” Lena agreed. “You turned my life upside down in the best way possible.”

“Mama, can we have pancakes?” Lily asked, tugging at Lena’s pants.

“With extra syrup,” Lyra said.

“Do you hear that, girls?” Lena asked, cupping the shell of her ear.

Lily and Lyra frowned, cupping the shells of their ears, shaking their heads.

Lizzie copied her sisters.

“It’s the sound of the dentist,” Lena said, catching Kara’s eyes, which were twinkling at her. “He’s crying because of all the sweet teeth in our house.”

“We’ll bring him pancakes to make him feel better,” Lily said, beaming. “With extra, extra syrup.”

“Nice try,” Kara said to Lena, humored by it all. “Pancakes with extra syrup sounds extra delicious.”

“Fine,” Lena sighed, shaking her head at the cheers she received in response. “But tonight we’re eating kale.”

“I um… have a thing tonight,” Kara said, clearing her throat. “It’s a um super situation for a thing, so unfortunately I won’t make it to dinner tonight.”

“Lily and I can’t be here for dinner either,” Lyra said, shuffling on her feet.

“Oh?” Lena replied, raising an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

“We have to go to school tonight,” Lyra answered, nodding at Lily.

“Is that so?” Lena asked, smiling while her twins nodded. “I’ll have to talk with your teacher how going to school on a Sunday night is unacceptable.”

“Lizzie sool,” Lizzie said, clapping her hands together.

“Face it, Lena, it’s four against one,” Kara said, chuckling.

“I understand you’ll all be very busy tonight,” Lena said with a serious tone. “Therefore, we can all eat some kale for lunch instead, yum.”

“Yuck,” Kara whispered, averting her eyes. “It’s almost sad I can’t divorce you.”

Lena gasped. “Rude,” she replied, laughing. “You love me far too much for that.”

“I do,” Kara agreed, sighing. “I’d eat all the kale in the world for you.”

“Well, considering you’re so enthusiastic about it, I’ll give you a double portion of kale,” Lena teased.

“Mommy can eat my kale,” Lyra offered.

“And mine,” Lily added.

“Me,” Lizzie said, revealing a toothy grin.

Kara laughed. “I really should have seen all of this coming,” she said, sighing because it wasn’t the first time she got herself into that pickle.

Lena got started on the batter for pancakes and turned the radio on.

“Ooooh, this is our jam,” Kara said, smiling while the music filtered through their house.

Lena turned the volume up, smiling when Lyra, Lily and Lizzie began to dance, if squatting down and shaking their butt counted as dancing. “You have many jams, my love,” she said to her wife, caressing Alura’s cheek.

“True, but this is one of the best,” Kara replied, leaning towards the spatula Lena held out, now that she had her hands full by holding their youngest daughter. “Everyone,” she said, nodding at her family to get ready to sing along.

Lena shook her hips and winked at her wife, who was once again staring at her. She brought her arms up above her head, bending her elbows slightly while she danced.

 

_Well, holy moly me oh my_

_You’re the apple of my eye_

_Girl, I've never loved one like you_

_Man, oh, man, you're my best friend_

_I scream it to the nothingness_

_There ain't nothing that I need_

_Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie_

_Chocolate candy, Jesus Christ_

_Ain't nothing please me more than you_

Soklat,” Lizzie cooed. “Lizzie soklat and pankees.”

“I’ll make some chocolate chip pancakes for you, baby girl,” Lena said to Lizzie, bopping her nose. “And for you,” she added, looking at her wife who had started a pout. “For all of you,” she said when their twins pouted as well.

_Home, let me come home_

_Home is wherever I'm with you_

_Home, let me come home_

_Home is wherever I'm with you_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap, ladies and gents. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. :)
> 
> (Updates should happen at least once a week.)  
> You can find me on twitter @Silent_Rain91


End file.
